Akuma no Eros
by hachiko97412
Summary: Alec est amoureux de Jonathan Morgenstern, un jour il décide de forçait le destin en achetant un vieux livre ancien pour réaliser son souhait. Mais il invoque un démon Magnus qui fit un pacte en échange de son souhait, Alec devra donner sa virginité. Basé sur un mangas du même nom. BoyXBoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Marie 3000 : J'attends avec impatience l'OS**

 **Bully0106 : Si tu veux, envoie-moi un Pm pour m'envoyer ton e-mail**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, après les votes c'est Akuma no Eros.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas moi (Quels dommage) mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 1, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

Parfois, un livre peut permettre à une personne de nouvelle rencontre. Un livre peut séduire une personne…Le lecteur devra payer de son âme. J'ai trouvé un livre dans une librairie et ma main a trouvé ce livre…Et là les événements ont pris une nouvelle tournure.

Alec était en train de prier dans une église de son lycée,

\- S'il te plaît seigneur, faite que grandisse un peu. J'ai l'air d'un enfant avec mon visage et puis… pensa Alec

Alec entendue un bruit dans l'église et leva de son siège,

\- Qui est là ? cria Alec

Alec vit un ange dans l'église, il réalisa que c'était Jonathan Morgenstern. Il rougit fortement en se demandant s'il avait entendue ces prières,

\- C'est toi l'étudiant qui vient faire la prière tous les matins ici demanda Jonathan

\- Dire que je viens ici tout les matins assez tôt pour ne pas que personne n'entende pensa Alec

\- Tu n'es pas satisfait, alors que tu es si mignon d'ailleurs quel est ton nom ? fit Jonathan en caressant la joue d'Alec

\- Mon nom est Alexander Ligtwood de la terminale dans le même lycée que toi se présenta Alec

\- Alexander Ligtwood, que dieu te protège ria Jonathan avant de l'embrasser sur le front

Alec fut ébahi avant de rougir et pensa qu'il avait l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Alec, trouvé mais qu'est que tu fabrique ? demanda Lydia avant de le secouer

Alec se réveille de son état, il pointa le doigt dehors

\- Jonathan il… bafouilla Alec

\- Jonathan Morgenstern, sa famille est chrétienne s'est pour ça qu'il vient à l'église. Regarde tous les matins, il y a un groupe d'admirateur et admiratrice autour de lui. Certains parmi elles sont des vrais beautés, mais il reste indiffèrent. Voilà on ne peut pas franchir ce monde interdit… Fit Lydia en haussant les épaules

\- La raison pour laquelle je voulais grandir, c'est simplement que je veux me rapprocher de Jonathan. Il excelle dans tous les matières, dans les sports, il est beau et chaleureux. A l'académie d'Idris, il est le numéro 1 et je suis fan de lui pensa Alec en se roulant sur son lit

Alec jubilai pour le bisou de Jonathan lui a donné, il se stoppa

\- Si seulement il peut m'aimer dit Alec

Alec regarda son étagère et vis un certain livre, ce livre était poussiéreux et ancien. Un livre qui peut exaucer les souhaits, Alec fait le rituel demandé dans le livre.

\- Je veux être avec Jonathan Morgenstern souhaita Alec

Alec attendit devant sa fenêtre, il soupira heureux

\- Je me sens beaucoup mieux si une telle magie existait vraiment dit Alec

Sa fenêtre s'ouvrit violemment, et un vent s'engouffra dans la chambre

\- Quoi ? fit Alec en se protégeant le visage

Un homme habillait de noir avec des paillettes et un corbeau sur l'épaule, il avait des ailes noires

\- Mon nom est Magnus, qui m'as invoqué fit l'homme

Alec le regardait choqué, et pointa le doigt sur lui

\- C'est…c'est…bafouilla Alec

\- Ça faisait longtemps et que c'est un jeune homme qui lit ce genre incantations soupira Magnus

Alec réalisa qui il avait invoqué, il recula quand il se disait qu'il avait invoqué le diable en personne. Magnus vit le geste d'Alec et le poussa contre le mur avec ces pouvoirs,

\- Idiot, ne savais-tu pas que ceux qui me délivrent du livre meurt de mes propre mains. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu une âme si jeune et fraîche, je vais te dévorer lentement

\- Tu-tué ? Pourquoi? Pourquoi ? A cause d'une incantation ?Je vais mourir alors que je n'ai même pas eu mon premier baiser. Ah ! Mon cœur est si léger, est ce que ce démon a pris mon âme pensa Alec en s'évanouissant

Magnus réalisa quelque chose et attrapa Alec avant qu'il tombe,

\- Tu es vierge ? demanda Magnus

\- Hé, hé, hé fit Alec en s'éloignant rouge

\- Changement de programme, je vais exhausser ton souhait, le cœur de Jonathan Morgenstern t'appartiendra fit Magnus

Magnus fit une boule et envoya sur Alec qui le blessa sur l'épaule en déchirant sa chemise, l'épaule révéla un tatouage qui apparaît.

\- Comment est –ce possible ? pensa Alec

\- Qu'est ce que ça ? là c'est trop fort comment vais me pouvoir me marier ? s'exclama Alec

\- Tu peux pleurer autant que tu veux mais si tu veux l'enlever ça te ferait très mal, le prix est ton corps fit Magnus en souriant narquois

\- Hein ? Hé Att-attends une minute ! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Alec

\- Veux-tu être Jonathan ? Si oui alors ton corps sera le paiement

\- Quoi !? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose s'exclama Alec les larmes aux yeux

\- N'as-tu pas utilisé l'incantation pour exhausser ton souhait !? fit Magnus

Alec commença à regretter ce qui son geste quand il entendit

\- Mais maître, si vous aidez ce garçon je crains que cela ne ternisse votre réputation s'écria le corbeau

Alec était choqué d'entendre le corbeau parler,

\- Au moins c'est toujours mieux que les âmes, mais regardez le il n'aucun charme ni sex-appeal fit le corbeau qui mit Alec en colère

\- C'est vrai fit Magnus

\- Il y a des personnes hors-norme Maître dit le corbeau

\- C-c-c'est un peu rude ! Peu importe, ce corps est celui d'une adulte ! C'est...que...ça…mais bafouilla Alec

\- Hm ! Alors pourquoi ne pas l'essayer demanda Magnus en souriant

\- Oh mince ! j'ai creusé ma propre tombe pensa Alec en réalisant ce qu'il avait dis

\- Raphaël, laisse-nous s'il te plaît demanda Magnus

\- D'accord Maître répondit le corbeau rouge

\- C'est une plaisanterie n'est ce pas ? demanda Alec en reculant

Magnus fit exploser la chemise d'Alec à demi, Alec essaya se cacher en tremblant. Magnus pencha la tête légèrement en souriant moqueusement

\- As-tu peur de moi ? Vas-y essaye t'enfuir dit Magnus

Alec s'enfuit avant de se faire attraper par Magnus,

\- Mais ce genre de réactions me rends encore plus heureux fit Magnus en attrapant les bras d'Alec

\- Non cria Alec

\- Vas-tu crier le nom de ton idole fit Magnus en déchirant la chemise d'Alec

Il caressa le torse d'Alec,

\- Débarrasse-toi de ta culpabilité et de honte, et vis pour toi-même, peut-être alors quelque chose se relèvera intéressant dit Magnus en léchant son cou

\- Mon corps, je ne peux pas parler. Là où il me touche, ça brûle. Pourquoi ai-je de telles sensations ? pensa Alec

\- Non gémis Alec

\- Détends-toi ! Je vais te faire goûter au plaisir le plus intense dit Magnus en mordillant le cou d'Alec

\- Ah non arrête cria Alec en le repoussant

\- On dirait bien que tu n'es pas aussi sérieuse dans ton désir pour lui dit Magnus

\- Tu n'as après mon corps n'est ce pas ? alors tu ne l'auras pas s'exclama Alec en se cachant

\- Tu es un jeune homme bien têtu, tu devrais m'être reconnaissant de ne pas prendre ton âme. Hm ! Ca ne fait rien demain sois sûr tes sentiments pour ce type. N'oublie pas notre accord, ta virginité m'appartiendra fit Magnus en partant

Magnus s'envola en riant diaboliquement, Alec s'évanouis en se disant que ceci était un mauvais et il est fou d'amour pour Jonathan. Le lendemain, Alec se réveilla en sursaut et se dit que c'était un cauchemar. Mais il avait la sensation du toucher de Magnus ancré en lui le mit mal à l'aise, il se déshabilla en se disant que c'est un rêve avant de remarquer la marque du pacte.

\- Bonjour Alexander, on dirait que tu as fait un bon rêve susurra Magnus à l'oreille d'Alec

Alec sentit une main caressa son torse,

\- Hé attends une minute ! Qu'est que tu touche !? s'exclama Alec

\- Pour quel raison es-tu aussi prude ? A la tombée du jour je verrai librement fit Magnus

\- Alors j'ai fait vraiment un pacte avec un démon ? pensa Alec

\- Qu'est qui si bien que ça ? Alors quoi ce visage enfantin n'est pas agréable à regarder et ni ce corps n'est pas désirable, alors même si tu…

\- Alors quoi ? Je ne suis pas comme les humains qui se soucie de l'apparence des gens, que le corps et le cœur est pur est suffisant pour moi dit Magnus

Alec avait l'impression d'avoir été complimenté et rougis, il ressassa les paroles de Magnus au sujet de sa virginité. Il se pria dans l'église

\- Protéger moi de ce démon sinon il volera ma virginité, sceller ce démon et permettez- moi d'être avec Jonathan fit Alec en priant

\- Alec cria Jonathan

Alec tourna la tête vers Jonathan,

\- Comme tu avais l'air d'être absorbé dans tes prières, je ne sais pas si je devais te le dire ou pas. J'étais inquiet dit Jonathan en tournant la tête

Alec resta crédule un moment avant de réaliser quelque chose.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Cette fiction est basé sur un manga du même nom alors j'ai juste remplacé les personnages. Dans le prochain chapitre l'apparition de Magnus dans l'école d'Alec. Bisous**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marie 3000 : Voilà la suite, j'espère que d'avoir mon os brûlant avant que cette fiction passe aux choses sérieux je ne veux pas que tu meures d'une hémorragie nasale p**

 **Sissi 1789 : Ne t'en fais pour Alec, il va aller beaucoup mieux dans les prochains chapitres**

 **Merci à toux ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 2, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

Le cœur d'Alec battait tout rompre en en voyant l'expression de Jonathan,

\- Mais j'ai le sentiment que si je ne le dis pas

\- Attends une minute Jonathan ! Je pense qu'il y un malentendu fit Alec en reculant

\- Non, il n'y aucun raison fit Jonathan en attrapant son bras

\- D'accord assez ! Ce n'est pas la peine d'en dire plus fit Alec en fermant les yeux

\- La classe va commencer dans cinq minutes dites Jonathan

\- Hein fit Alec estomaqué

\- Alors nous devrions nous dépêcher, allons-y où est ta classe ? Es-tu dans la classe secondaire ? demanda Jonathan

\- Comment une telle chose pourrait-elle arriver pensa Alec

\- A l'instant qu'est que tu disais sur moi ? demanda Jonathan

\- Oublie ça, ce n'est rien j'y vais salut fit Alec rouge en partant

Jonathan le regardait s'en allant arrivé dehors Alec sauta de joie

\- Super nous ne sommes pas amoureux, merci mon dieu s'exclama Alec de joie

Alec réalisait que Jonathan ne s'est rien de lui, il n'est existait pas pour Jonathan.

\- Hey ! Qu'est ce que qui ne vas pas ? Ce type que tu admire tant stoppa Magnus en regardant l'attitude d'Alec

\- Il ne m'aime pas du tout quelle plaisanterie, il ne sait même pas que j'existe. Il ne peut pas se rappeler dans quelle classe je suis, je me sens si minable. Si c'est ainsi dit Alec

Magnus le retourna pour qu'il le faire face, Alec était en pleurer.

\- Tu…

\- J'ai la bénédiction et la protection de dieu, il m'a fait face à la réalité. Magies blanche ou noire rien ne fera que Jonathan m'aime s'écria Alec

\- Hey Alexander fit Magnus en l'attrapant par le bras

Il lécha les larmes d'Alec,

\- Délicieux, les larmes d'une vierge, fit Magnus en se léchant les larmes

Alec rougit au geste de Magnus,

\- Tu dis que tu as la protection de dieu, c'est intéressant serait ce qui a fait échouer mon pouvoir ? Je vais mettre mon plan à exécution, je vais faire le nécessaire pour que ton souhait se réalise et qu'il tombe amoureux de toi. Avant notre accord est maintenu, tu devrais être également un peu déterminé dit Magnus en s'en allant

\- Hey cria Alec pour le stopper

Malheureusement Magnus disparu, Alec se posât des questions mais la seule chose qui venait à son esprit c'est là où les lèvres de Magnus l'ont effleuré ses larmes il s'est sentie réconforté. Plusieurs jours sont écoulé, et rien n'est arrivé de plus la marque sur l'épaule d'Alec n'avait pas disparue. C'était le premier jour de classe pour Alec,

\- Bonjour tout le monde salua Alec en entrant dans la classe

Alec vit Jonathan dans sa classe, il crut halluciner. Jonathan le vit et s'approcher d'Alec

\- Bonjour Alexander, nous serons camarade de classes appartient de maintenant dit Jonathan en tendant la main

Alec serra la main de Jonathan sous les regards jaloux des autres admirateurs de Jonathan, Alec était dans ses pensés qu'il ne remarqua pas que le professeur était d'accueillir un nouveau élève. Quand Alec tourna la tête et vis Magnus devant lui,

\- Il est le frère aîné d'Alexander Ligtwood présenta le professeur

\- Bonjour, je suis Magnus Ligtwood se présenta Magnus

\- Pas croyable c'est le frère d'Alexander fit tout le monde

\- Et attendez une minute fit Alec en se levant de sa chaise

Tout le monde lui posa des tas de questions qu'il ne pouvait poser surtout qu'il n'avait pas la réponse, Magnus s'approcha d'Alec

\- Je suis de retour dit Magnus en lui souriant

Alec était subjugué par Magnus qui lui sourit,

\- Ces yeux, cette voix, et ce sourire irrésistible se pourrait-il que Magnus, mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?! Pourquoi Magnus est-il mon frère pensa Alec

Alec se posa la même question plusieurs, Magnus lui sourit toujours. Jonathan était étonné,

\- La classe est terminé fit le professeur

Les élèves se ruèrent sur Magnus pour le harceler de question qu'ainsi Alec,

\- Attendez une minute ! Qu'est qui ne va pas chez vous ? Pourquoi agissez-vous bizarrement ? Je suis fils unique vous ne souvenez vous pas ? Je ne suis pas rendu visite à qui que soit s'exclama Alec

\- On comprend que tu ne veux pas être comparé à ton frère mais tu devrais avoir un esprit plus large dit une élève de sa classe

\- Ça n'as rien avoir !? Ce mec en fait c'est… s'écria Alec

Magnus se leva et fit semblant de tomber sur Alec, tous les élèves paniquèrent au le manque d'équilibre de Magnus.

\- Vas-tu dire que je suis le diable ? Qui te croira ? J'ai manipulé la mémoire ces gens, je suis ton grand frère murmura Magnus à l'oreille d'Alec

Magnus se redressa, Alec fut choqué par les paroles de Magnus.

\- Manipuler leurs esprits, pensa Alec

\- Tout va bien, j'ai eu la tête qui tourné c'est certainement le manque d'exercice rassura Magnus

Magnus lui lançât un regard narquois, Alec était en de lui cria dessus dans un couloir désert.

\- Pour exhausser ton souhait, ce sera plus facile pour moi de jouer le rôle du grand frère répondit Magnus

\- Pour m'aider ? Pour que j'obtienne l'amour de Jonathan par la magie ? C'est inutile ! dit Alec

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'honorer notre accord. Je vais cherche la raison pour laquelle mes pouvoirs ne fonctionne pas et ensuite je t'aiderai obtenir l'amour de Jonathan, alors est-tu heureux ? demanda Magnus en lui prenant le visage dans sa main

\- Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas heureux. Si il tombe amoureux de moi, tu auras ma virginité fit Alec en détournant le regard

\- Bien sûr que je ne fais pas par charité répondit Magnus

\- Ça ne peut pas être vrai n'est ce pas ? Ne t'ai-je pas dit que c'était impossible ! Que ce soit la magie noire ou blanche, avec ce visage enfantin et ce corps qui n'est même pas désirable, il ne m'aimera pas s'écria Alec

Magnus lança sa magie sur Alec qui le transforma un jeune homme, les trait du visage d'Alec qui d'habitude enfantin faisait plus adulte et son corps aussi faisait plus adulte.

\- Waouh ! hein qu'est ce que… fit Alec en se regardant lui-même

\- Avec cette silhouette, Jonathan te remarquera fit Magnus derrière Alec

Alec se tourna sur lui-même heureux, Magnus le coinça contre le mur. Il passa une main sur le torse d'Alec

\- Il n'y aura plus de aucun problèmes avec ça, et regarde le meilleur est ici fit Magnus en pinçant les tétons d'Alec

\- Non, s'il te plait arrête gémis Alec

\- Alors c'était comment ? demanda Magnus narquoisement

Alec se retrouva dans son corps d'origine, il réalisa

\- Pourquoi je suis redevenue comme avant ? demanda Alec

\- Tu es naïf, ceci une infime de mon pouvoir. A l'instant où j'ai rempli le contrat, la récompense sera à moi, une fois que j'aurai pris ta virginité, la prochaine étape sera ton âme dit Magnus en ricanant moqueur

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de la magie cria Alec

Alec serra les poings déterminé en se disant qu'il obtiendra son amour par ses propres forces, Jonathan était dans le couloir quand il croisa Magnus.

\- Tu dois être Jonathan Morgenstern n'est ce pas ? demanda Magnus

\- C'est exact répondit Jonathan

Magnus plaqua Jonathan contre le mur et le fit déchirer sa chemise,

\- Eh ! Qu'est que tu fais Ligtwood s'exclama Jonathan

Alec perdue dans ses pensé à propos de Magnus, il entendit la voix de Jonathan. Il couru à la source de la voix,

\- Jonathan qu'est ce qu'il se…stoppa Alec en voyant la scène

Alec fut choqué de voir Magnus cherché à déshabiller Jonathan, il cria dans sa tête

\- Lâche-le s'exclama Alec

Magnus arracha la chemise de Jonathan et découvrit la croix autour du cou de Jonathan,

\- Tu es chrétien ? demanda Magnus

\- C'est exact, mon père est le pasteur de cette église. Reconnais-tu la foi envers dieu demanda Jonathan

\- Foi de dieu, oui depuis toujours dit Magnus

\- Et à présent demanda Jonathan

\- Et même à présent je suis dévoué à dieu fit Magnus en embrassant la croix

Alec fut étonné par le geste de Magnus et son courage d'avoir embrassé la croix,

\- Est-ce que ce baiser était une déclaration de guerre pensa Alec

Alec se souvient de Jonathan et se tourna vers lui,

\- Je suis désolé que mon frère est fais cela s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, une personne si dévoué à dieu, ne peut pas être mauvais ! Qu'est ce que cette tête là ? demanda Jonathan en caressant le visage d'Alec

Alec remercia Magnus de penser pour avoir crée cette scène, il ne fit pas attention aux admirateurs de Jonathan qui les espionner. Un peu plus loin des fenêtres exploser sous la colère de Magnus, Raphaël essayait de le calmer

\- Chrétien, alors simplement qu'il est chrétien que je ne peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs sur lui fit Magnus en colère

\- Maître, ne contrôler pas les esprits de ces gens ? demanda Raphaël

\- On dirait bien que ça n'as pas marché répondit Magnus

\- Maître, vous êtes le plus puissant des démons dit Raphaël

\- N'est ce pas excitant, ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti bien. ALEXANDER, JE VAIS ASSURÉMENT TE VOLER TA VIRGINITÉ s'écria Magnus

Dans le vestiaire Alec ressentit un frisson,

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'idée de Magnus et la blessure d'Alec.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 3, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

\- Pour quoi ai-je des frissons pensa Alec

Dans les vestiaires des admirateurs de Jonathan critiquais Alec pour son apparence, Alec se senti blesse par leurs propos. Alec était assis sur la pelouse quand Magnus le vint le rejoigne

\- Magnus dit Alec

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ça n'as pas l'air d'allez demanda Magnus

\- La manière dont tu as attrapé Jonathan me rend furieux, à l'heure actuelle ma vie amoureuse dépend d'un démon. Si j'avais un peu confiance en moi, rien de ceci n'aurait arrivé. Si je n'avais pas fait l'incantation et acheter ce livre, je n'aurais pas invoqué Magnus cria Alec

\- Je vois, fit Magnus

\- Quoi demanda Alec

\- Tu es tout simplement un garçon qui veut préserver sa virginité, il n'y pas de quoi être si sérieux. Avec ton innocence et ton visage enfantin entrer dans ton corps devrait être si bon, c'est ce qui m'attire. Je veux utiliser ses main pour voler ta pureté fit Magnus

\- Moi pure avec ce visage enfantin et ce corps d'enfant pensai Alec

Alec se demanda si Magnus n'était pas le diable et est ce qu'il aurait été d'accord avec lui,

\- Quoi ? demanda Magnus

\- Tu as dit que tu allais m'aider à obtenir mon amour, comment vas-tu faire ? demanda Alec

\- Voyons, je pense comme cela fit Magnus en regardant le match

Magnus attendit que Jonathan lançât le ballon pour le déviai sur Alec, Alec reçut le ballon en pleine tête.

\- Ligtwood cria Jonathan en voyant la scène

Magnus eut la satisfaction et regarda tout le monde s'agitai autour de Alec, Jonathan passa à coté de Magnus

\- Pourquoi as-tu lancé le ballon sur Alexander demanda Magnus en s'en allant

Jonathan le regarda sans aller avant de se dirigeai son attention sur Alec qui était évanouis sous la douleur, Jonathan prit Alec pour le porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie,

\- Il a juste une légère blessure sur la tête, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux retourner en classe rassura l'infirmière

\- Bien, je repasserai un peu tard dit Jonathan

Jonathan sortit de la pièce, un instant plus tard Magnus ouvrit la porte. L'infirmière vit Magnus entrai dans la salle,

\- Oh tu es le grand frère d'Alec, tu es venu voir ton frère parce que tu t'inquiète n'est ce pas ? Rassure toi tout va bien et tu peux retourner en classe fit l'infirmière

Magnus fit semblant de tousser et l'infirmière se précipita sur lui,

\- Est-ce que ça va Magnus ? demanda l'infirmière

Magnus releva la tête et regarda l'infirmière droit dans les yeux, celle-ci devint rouge

\- Puis-je rester un moment, je ne me sens pas très bien dit l'infirmière

\- Si c'est ça alors je vais te préparer un lit fit le médecin scolaire en en partant rouge

Magnus s'approcha du lit d'Alec et vis que celui-ci souffrais de douleur, il toucha le front d'Alec pour le soulager de la douleur. Alec soupire d'aide, Magnus le regardait tendrement

\- Jonathan murmura Alec

\- Alexander, je suis là fit Magnus en lui prenant la main

Alec sentit une main chaude, il pensa c'était Jonathan. Plus tard Jonathan entra dans l'infirmerie,

\- Alexander, je suis désolé je n'ai pas pu arriver tôt alors… Ligtwood dit Jonathan en voyant Magnus au chevet d'Alec

\- Appelle-moi Magnus répondit Magnus

\- Magnus les cours sont finies alors j'ai pensé d'emmener le sac d'Alexander

\- Vraiment merci, reste auprès de lui demanda Magnus en se levant et en partant

Jonathan regarda Magnus partis et rougis quand il vit qu'Alec était moitié nu devant lui, il couvrit Alec de la couverture. Magnus vit la scène ricana doucement, Alec se réveilla

\- Es-tu réveillé demanda Jonathan

\- Ah Jonathan s'écria Alec

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as encore mal ? C'est ma faute dit Jonathan

\- Je vais super bien, Jonathan est ce que c'est toi qui est resté prés de moi répondit Alec

\- Je suis resté tout le temps auprès de toi Alexander fit Jonathan en souriant

Alec rougis à la remarque de Jonathan,

\- Tu es encore enflé mais à part ça tu a l'air d'aller mieux dit Jonathan

\- C'est sans doute parce que tu es là Jonathan répondit Alec rouge

Jonathan se leva et se tourna vers Alec,

\- On rentre alors, je vais te raccompagner dit Jonathan

\- Jonathan dit Alec rosit

\- C'est la moindre que je puisse faire, c'est en partie de ma faute si tu es en arriva là dit Jonathan

Alec réalisa que Jonathan voulait seulement le ramener par culpabilité, il se reprit

\- D'accord sourit Alec de joie

Alec était heureux il se disait que sans le pouvoir d'un démon, il n'aurait pas réussir de se tenir prés de l'homme qu'il est amoureux. Il voulait chérir ce moment, il suivit Jonathan. Magnus les observé dans le ciel avec Raphaël

\- On dirait que tout va le mieux, il semble qu'ils soient très attachés l'un à l'autre si ça continue. On pourra terminer notre mission n'est ce pas ? demanda Raphaël

Magnus regarda la joie d'Alec, il sentit bizarre et préféra se retourner.

\- Allons-y dit Magnus s'en allant

\- Maître fit le corbeau confus

Des admirateurs de Jonathan observaient la scène, l'un d'eux se jura de faire payer cela à Alec. Alec entra chez lui,

\- On dirait que tu as rencontré la bonne fortune dit Magnus adossé au mur

\- Qu'est que tu fais là ? Ne me dis pas que tu as manipulé l'esprit de mes parent fit Alec choqué

\- Et alors

\- Alec, tu es enfin là dit un enfant en courant vers lui

\- Qui est cet enfant ? demanda Alec choqué

\- C'est ton jeune frère Max dit Magnus

Alec était doublement choqué et regarda la bouille de Raphael et se dis que Magnus lui offert un autre membre de famille, il prit Raphaël dans ses bras et le serra

\- C'est comme dans un rêve, j'ai toujours voulu avoir un petit frère merci Magnus remercia Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, aucun cas ce n'est pas pour satisfaire les désirs de ton cœur mais il est là pour t'espionner, cet enfant s'appelle Raphaël dit Magnus en se retournant

\- Hein fit Alec en laissant tomber Raphaël

\- Hé ça fait mal fit Raphaël

\- Je suis désolé dit Alec en lui pinçant la joue doucement

Alec n'arrêter pas de servir Raphaël ce qui agaça fortement celui-ci pendant le dîner,

\- Je peux manger seul s'i te plait gronda Raphaël

\- Rabat-joie fit Alec en soufflant

\- Quand on aura finis, tu m'aider à prendre mon bain demanda Raphaël

\- Euh vraiment c'est super mais fit Alec

\- On dirait que cet enfant veut vraiment te servir ou quelque chose dans le genre

\- Maître, je… stoppai Raphaël en se recevant une cuillère dans la tête

\- Qu'est que tu viens dire ? Appelle-moi grand-frère cria Magnus

\- Magnus arrête d'embêter Max s'il te plait demanda Maryse en frappant gentiment Magnus

Alec rigola doucement, et souris doucement en réalisant ce qu'il a toujours voulu avoir un grand frère et un petit frère ou petite sœur, aujourd'hui grâce à Magnus son rêve s'est réaliser.

\- Alec ? demanda Raphaël

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Cette personne Jonathan, qu'est ce qu'il y a bien chez lui ? demanda Raphaël

\- Hein fit Alec incrédule

\- Tu es bien différent ! D'habitude ceux qui ont un pacte avec lui oublient toujours ce qu'ils recherchent et tente de se rapprocher de lui, peu importe que ce soit dieu ou des anges, ceux qui ont le pouvoir de donner un amour aussi merveilleux aux groupes de séducteurs et de ce fait sont considérés comme coupables. Mais quand Alec a rencontré le maître, il n'est rien passée expliqua Raphaël

\- Je pense qu'il est cool dit Alec

\- C'est que je disais s'exclama Raphaël

\- Mais il est toujours en train de me taquiner et de me forcer à faire des mauvaises choses dit Alec

\- C'est totalement différent de ce que tu penses le maître n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, je suis mort parce que les humain m'ont tyrannisé et c'est le maître qui a sauvé mon âme. Je pense que les humains sont pires et effrayants dit Raphaël froidement

Alec rinça les cheveux de Raphaël et ne pensait que Magnus était quelqu'un de bien, Raphaël se leva tout nu.

\- Bon je sors en premier dit Raphaël

\- Tu ne reste pas demanda Alec

\- Je vais dire le maître de venir prendre aussi son bain fit Raphaël en sortant

\- Euh, Attends fit Alec en sortant de la baignoire

Alec prit une serviette et enroula autour de sa taille et sortit en pestant contre Raphaël, quand il sortit de la salle de bains il croisa Magnus. Sa serviette tomba et il se retrouva nu devant Magnus, Magnus le prit dans ses bas

\- Qu'est-que tu fais, lâche moi fit Alec paniqué

\- Si je te lâche, je verrai ton corps dénudé, alors qu'en dis-tu ? murmura Magnus dans l'oreille

Magnus commença à caresser le corps d'Alec doucement, Alec se sentit troublé

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les admirateurs de Jonathan attaque Alec et Magnus le défends**


	4. Chapter 4

**Marie3000 : Voilà la suite et n'oublie pas mon Os brûlant**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le Chapitre 4, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

\- Non laisse-moi fit Alec en repoussant Magnus

Il vit que la serviette était à nouveau sur lui, Magnus le regarda d'un sourire moqueur.

\- Couvre-toi avant d'attraper froid fit Magnus en souriant toujours

Alec balbutia et ne trouvant pas les mots mais il se demanda pourquoi son cœur est troublé en sa présence, le lendemain Magnus attendait quelqu'un.

\- Tu m'as fait appeler demanda Magnus

\- Oui, je voudrais savoir si tu sors avec quelqu'un demanda une fille

\- Non répondit Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis ton genre, Magnus je t'aime beaucoup confessa la fille

\- Quelle expression adorable ! Donc tu veux arrêter de vendre le sexe ce qui te rapporte un revenu ? Parce que c'est tout ce qui convient à un corps déjà souillé fit Magnus en partant

\- Ah ! Comment sais –t-il que je vends mon corps ? se demanda la fille

De la haut Lydia et Alec a vu tout la scène,

\- Une autre personne s'est encore confessé à ton frère, sa popularité est la même que Jonathan dit Lydia

\- Toutes les personnes qui sortiront avec lui le regrettons parce que il ne fait que ça s'amusait répondit Alec

\- Es ce vrai ? Parce qu'on dirait qu'il est comme Jonathan totalement désintéressé ! On dirait qu'ils s'en fichent lorsqu'ils sont avec d'autres personnes mais dés que ils sont avec toi, ils sont tous deux très gentils remarqua Lydia

\- Alec cria des filles

Alec se retourna et se fit harceler de question sur Magnus,

\- Nous ne parlerons rarement ce genre de chose de plus je vais au toilette fit Alec en s'enfuyant

\- Attends Alec, tu dois le savoir non ! crièrent les filles

Les admirateurs avaient observé la scène, Alec était dans le couloir.

\- Il aime les vierges, comment pourrais-je expliquer ceci ? se dit Alec

\- Ligtwood appela l'infirmière

\- L'infirmière dit Alec en le voyant

\- Est-ce que tu va mieux ? Ton frère était vraiment inquiet pour toi, il n'as pas une très bonne santé lui-même mais il était vraiment inquiet pour sa sœur expliqua l'infirmière

\- Comment est ce possible ? Mon frère qui s'inquiète réellement pour moi ? Parce que Jonathan est resté tout le temps avec moi fit Alec en rougissant

\- Jonathan ? Il vous a déposé à l'infirmerie puis est retourné en classe avoua l'infirmière

\- Ah s'étonna Alec

\- Vous ne l'avez pas remarqué ? C'est ton frère qui te tenait la main tout ce temps demanda l'infirmière

\- Mon frère ? demanda Alec choqué

\- Félicitation tu as un grand frère très gentil, ne l'oublie pas fit l'infirmière en partant

\- Comment est ce possible ? se demanda Alec

Alec réalisa que tout ce là c'était Magnus qui le tenait la main en lui disant des mots tendres, il se disait qu'il devait voir Jonathan pour qu'il confirme la vérité. Il demanda un élève où était Jonathan quand il fut abordé par les admirateurs de Jonathan

\- Pourquoi tu cherche Jonathan ? D'abord nous avons des choses à te dire demanda l'un des fans

Pendant ce temps Magnus entra dans les églises,

\- Quelle église incroyable fit Magnus admiré

Il sentit que l'énergie positive en entra en conflit avec son énergie démoniaque, il respira lentement. Il vit quelqu'un d'autre entrai dans l'église, Jonathan ferma la porte d'entrée

\- Tu m'as fait venir ici, qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Jonathan demanda Magnus

\- Magnus, je dois te parler de certaine choses fit Jonathan

Alec était dans ses pensé qu'il ne réalisait pas que les admirateurs de Jonathan était en train le menacer,

\- Hé tu pourrais écouter au moins ce que nous disons s'exclama l'admirateur

\- Hein ! Excusez-moi je n'ai pas écouté, j'ai quelque question à poser à Jonathan fit Alec en se grattant la nuque

\- Toi espèce d'idiot, n'y pense même pas fit l'admirateur en poussant Alec contre le mur

\- Hé ça fait mal, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? On essaye de chahuter les plus faibles, qui a peur de vous ? Je suis très fort, Je suis deuxième ceinture au judo ! Si vous voulez courir c'est maintenant ! fit Alec en se mettant position d'attaque avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait

\- Oh ! A présent ! ça devrait être amusant ! C'est peut-être quelque chose que tu viens d'inventer fit l'admirateur en s'avançant sur lui

Magnus adossé à l'un des bancs,

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demanda Magnus

\- C'est au sujets d'Alexander dit Jonathan

\- Alexander ? demanda Magnus sur le qui-vive

\- Ne penses-tu pas qu'il agit bizarrement en ce moment ? dit Jonathan

\- Différemment ? Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Magnus souriant

\- En parler n'est pas agréable, et l'ambiance pourrait tourner court mais Alexander semble possédé par quelque chose remarqua Jonathan

\- N'as-tu regardé trop de film d'horreur ? se moqua Magnus

\- C'est la vérité ! Tous les deux vous êtes parents, n'as-tu pas rien remarqué ? s'exclama Jonathan

\- Pourquoi penses-tu ce genre de chose demanda Magnus

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais comme c'est un pressentiment, Alexander il… Quand je suis près de lui avoua Jonathan

\- Tu l'aimes non ? Quel genre d'amour est-ce ? Comme une relation amitié entre hommes ? ou peut-être que mon frère est devenue proche de toi ?

\- Magnus mais de quoi tu parle ? demanda Jonathan

\- Tu l'aime, alors tu le dis clairement. Il est toujours puceau, c'est encore un corps aucun homme n'a souillé, qu'en dis –tu ? n'es tu pas légèrement tenté ?

\- Comment fit Jonathan choqué

\- C'est une sacré blague n'est ce pas ? pour une personne qui est pieux comme toi, fit Magnus

\- Arrête dit Jonathan en se prenant la tête

\- Souviens-toi lorsque tu l'as serré contre toi, souviens-toi lorsque vous étiez tous deux seuls dans l'infirmerie, tu avais envie de le faire non ? fit Magnus en souriant diaboliquement

\- Arrête, LA FERME fit Jonathan en prenant le calice de l'église

Il jeta le vin sur Magnus,

\- N'en dis pas plus ! Si tu dis encore des insanités seraient nous salir moi et Alexander, n'est-t-il pas ton frère ? demanda Jonathan

\- Magnus s'essuya le visage en souriant moqueur,

\- Tu te crois supérieur et si puissant ?! fit Magnus en le plaquant contre le mur

\- Magnus qu'est que tu fais ? fit Jonathan

\- Un comportement tellement supérieur fit Magnus en étranglant le cou de Jonathan

\- Magnus, Magnus appela Alec

\- Alexander fit Magnus en lâchant Jonathan avant de partir

\- Magnus, tu es entouré d'aura démoniaque, es –tu …à propos d'Alexander ? demanda Jonathan

Magnus le regarda avant de tourner la tête,

\- Magnus cria Jonathan avant de se figé

\- Jonathan Morgenstern, ne fais pas comme si tu connaissais tout, et pense être capable de donner son avis sur tierce personne ! fit Magnus en s'allant

Magnus marcha énervé,

\- Quel type détestable ! fit Magnus énervé

\- Grand-frère, la situation n'est pas bonne fit Raphaël

\- Je sais, qu'est t-il arrivé à Alexander ? demanda Magnus

\- Elle a été appelée à l'extérieur par les admirateurs de Jonathan et la situation n'est pas bonne ! s'exclama Raphaël

\- Hé ça va m'aider finalement, c'est le bon moment pour tester Jonathan. Voyons voir comment il réagira lorsqu'il verra Alexander blessé fit Magnus en souriant

Magnus reprit son apparence démoniaque,

\- Je vais me rendre un invisible pour observer la situation dit Magnus en s'envolant

\- N'allez-pas vous aidez Alexander ? cria Raphaël

\- Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? N'ai-je pas dit que ça serait une bonne occasion, va prévenir Jonathan que Alexander est en danger ordonna Magnus

Les admirateurs malmené Alec qui se demanda pourquoi il le traitait comme ça, il se disait parce que il l'aima mais pourquoi est ce que il n'en avait pas le droit. Magnus observai la scene de là-haut, il se disant où était Raphaël et qu'il se dépêche.

\- Quel garçon stupide fit Magnus en utilisant sa magie

Alec respira lourdement, et regarda les admirateurs

\- Je ne suis qu'un gamin sans aucun charme avec un visage enfantin mais je ne désire qu'une seule chose c'est l'aimer. Alors que vous voulez me prendre ? J'aime Jonathan et avec ce sentiment que je vous battrai tous s'exclama Alec

\- Ton attitude nous rend dingues fit les admirateurs en le prenant par le bras

\- Lâchez-moi dit Alec en se débattant

\- La ferme, tu devrais abandonner lui répondirent ses bourreaux

Magnus ferma les yeux en se remémorant les paroles d'Alec, il ouvrit les yeux et utilisa ses pouvoirs sur Alec qui arriva à battre ses assaillants.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la déprime d'Alec et la vérité sur les assaillants d'Alec. Bisous**


	5. Chapter 5

**Marie3000 : la menace de Magnus va venir dans quelque chapitre à venir, ne t'en fais pas par contre ce n'est pas le cas d'Alec. Le pauvre ! Magnus va être très gourmand avec lui XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 5, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 5**_

Alec sentit son corps bougé tout seul, il frappa tout ses bourreaux sous le regard de Magnus. Raphaël emmena Jonathan à l'endroit où Alec était,

\- Par ici, Jonathan. C'est là fit Raphaël en montrant le chemin

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent tous les admirateurs de Jonathan devant Alec qui le regarda choqué.

\- Jonathan, regarde ce qu'Alec a fait. Il nous a brutalisé parce qu'il voulait te garder prés de toi menti l'admirateur

\- Je ne voulais pas faire ça dit Alec coupable

\- C'est enflé dit Jonathan en examinant la blessure

\- Ah ! Oui, elle a fait exprès répondirent les fans de Jonathan

\- Non, c'est…je…ce n'est pas ça… bafouilla Alec

\- Alexander, peu importe de tes excuses. Tu n'aurais jamais dû utiliser la violence…

\- Ça ne s'est passé comme ça Jonathan coupa Alec

\- Je suis vraiment déçus par ton comportement Alexander que tu ais agis comme ça dit Jonathan froidement

Alec tomba des nues, qu'il tomba à genoux sous le choc. Magnus marcha,

\- Maître, maître cria Raphaël

\- Tu es vraiment embêtant, je t'ai dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça s'exclama Magnus

\- N'était-il pas prévu que Jonathan vienne sauver Alexander ? Alors pourquoi ? Ca ne devait pas passer comme ça ! est ce qu'on a perdu ?demanda Raphaël

\- J'ai changé d'avis répondit Magnus

\- Hé fit Raphaël étonné

\- J'ai changé d'avis dit Magnus en s'en allant

Tout le monde raconté des bobards autour d'Alec pour sa violence, ne pouvant plus Alec sortit de la pièce sans qu'on lui fasse une croche –pieds.

\- Oh désolé fit une élève sans une once remords

\- Ah ! vraiment c'est vraiment effrayant si on ne fait pas attention, on risque de nous faire battre répondit son amie

Alec regarda Jonathan et vis que celui-ci ne le regardai même pas, il se leva et partis sous le regard de Magnus. Il arriva dans l'église, et se mit à pleurer en disant que Jonathan le déteste vraiment vu qu'il ne le regardait plus.

\- On dirait que tu as durement chahutée Alexander fit Magnus en s'asseyant à coté d'Alec

\- Magnus, c'est parce que j'ai été trop violent fit Alec en s'essuyant ses larmes

\- Je…Penses-tu que j'y sois pour quelque chose ? demanda Magnus avec hésitation

\- Comment serais possible ? Ne veut –tu pas qu'on soit ensemble !? Tu n'aurais pas pu faire une chose pareille, je voulais les battre. Mon amour pour Jonathan est plus fort que ces garçons, c'est pour ça que mon corps a réagi comme ça expliqua Alec

Alec ouvrit les yeux quand il senti Magnus l'enlacer par derrière,

\- Peu importe ce qui arrivera, je serai toujours à tes cotés. Alors dis moi que tu es d'accord pour me donner ta virginité demanda Magnus

Alec le regarda confus,

\- Devant dieu, jure-moi par tes mots, dit Magnus en le regardant dans les yeux d'Alec

Alec était choqué par les mots de Magnus, il repensa encore les mots de Magnus pour sa virginité.

\- Jurer de te donner ma virginité qu'est que ça veut dire ?! Même si nous avons un pacte, je n'ai jamais entendue un truc pareil. Et je ne voulais pas invoquer un démon s'exclama Alec

\- Ça n'as aucun rapport, je veux les entendre de ta bouche cria Magnus

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Alec soupçonneux

\- Parce que je veux les entendre répondit Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas une raison valable ! C'est déjà le bazar, pourquoi dis-tu des trucs pareils ?! s'exclama Alec

Il vit Magnus hurler de rire,

\- Permets de te dire quelque chose de marrant, celui qui a provoqué cette situations avec ces garçons et ton accès de violence c'est moi avoua Magnus en souriant

Alec fut choqué, il baissa la tête

\- C'est … ce n'est pas juste !Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?! Tu savais que Jonathan allait arriver ! Pourquoi ? demanda Alec en colère

Magnus prit le menton d'Alec et le fit relève

\- Je tiens ton amour entre mes mains, que Jonathan te déteste ou t'aime. Tout ça est en mon pouvoir si comprends ça alors tu n'as qu'à faire ce que je t'ai demandé. Peu importe la manière, tu finiras par m'appartenir tu ne peux pas t'échapper dit Magnus en s'approchant son corps à celui d'Alec

\- Dé- Démon fit Alec

\- Au moins tu te souviens de cela, bien dis le jure le là que tu me donneras ta virginité dit Magnus

Alec trembla de peur en se disant quoi faire, il réfléchit. Il ferma les yeux et les ouvrit avec détermination,

\- Je refuse, Je ne prononcerais pas ces mots. Il n'est en pas question, l'échange de cette promesse ne signifie pas – elle que je dois vendre mon cœur ? Même si je n'ai plus le pouvoir du démon ça ira quand même, qu'importent les pouvoirs. Jonathan devraient capable de comprendre je pense qu'il doit être ainsi fit Alec en partant

\- Alexander fit Magnus en l'attrapant par le poignet

\- Lâche-moi, Magnus tu es, Magnus tu es…JE TE DETESTE s'écria Alec en courant

Alec courra en se disant que Magnus est un démon, il fera tout pour atteindre son objectif et il ne doit pas flancher devant Magnus. Alec sorti de l'église et s'adossa contre la porte et se dit pour est ce qu'il se sent triste après avoir dit ça, Magnus caressa le banc où était assis Alec,

\- Me détester hein !? Je devrais m'en aller avant quelqu'un devrait me détesté aussi fit Magnus en partant

Alec lisait les livres sur le comment sceller un démon, il soupira de dépit. Des élèves de sa classe l'abordèrent

\- Alexander, tu t'es pas encore t'excuser auprès d'eux fit une file de sa classe

\- Tu crois qu'on va tolérer la violence ici ? fit une autre fille

\- Vous vous tromper fit Alec

\- Comment ? Qui se trompe ?! s'exclama la fille

\- Tu voulais te rapprocher de Jonathan, c'est pour ça que tu les as frappés s'exclama la fille

\- C'est faux, ce qu'ils ont dit s'exclama Alec

\- C'est injuste, Pourquoi est ce que ce serait notre faute ? Tu nous frappés, tes mots ne veulent rien dire dirent les garçons

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui les frappé s'exclama Alec

\- Alors dis-nous qui c'est ? demanda la fille

\- C'est…tout ce que je peux dire que c'est que mon corps ne m'obéissent pas fit Alec après avoir jette un coup d'œil à Magnus

\- Quelle excuse minable ! fit la fille

Alec regarda Magnus partir, sans écouté un mot de ce que sa classe disait, Magnus sortit de la classe et croisa Raphaël dans le couloir.

\- Maître, cette situation va rendre triste Alec

\- Et alors ? demanda Magnus en marchant

\- Ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là ce n'était que le boulot, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas l'aidez ? Maître ! A quoi songez-vous ? demanda Raphaël

\- Ne voyant aucune réponse de la part de Magnus,

\- Ça suffit ! je ne peux plus supporter en d'avantage ! Je ne veux plus écouter vos excuses ! Ces personnes firent Raphaël en partant

Magnus utilisa ses pouvoirs pour transformer Raphaël dans sa forme originelle,

\- Raphaël, je ne te permets pas de contester mes décisions. Je ne te pardonnerais pas si tu continues s'écria Magnus

\- Maître fit Raphaël ne comprenant pas l'attitude son maître

\- CA SUFFIT entendirent Raphaël et Magnus

Dans la classe, Jonathan se leva de sa chaise

\- Vous devriez savoir à quels moment vous arrêter, ce que vous faites c'est vous en prendre au plus faibles, est ce que ça va ? demanda Jonathan à Alec

\- Oui je vais bien

\- Mais Jonathan…il.

\- Comme c'est énervant, ne dites plus rien. Si vous continuez à blessé Alexander, ceci fera baisser mon respect envers vous s'exclama Jonathan

Tout le monde était choque dans la classe alors que Magnus assistait tout sans dire un mot,

\- Partons ! fit Jonathan en prenant la main d'Alec

\- Jonathan dit Alec heureux

Alec était heureux que Jonathan prends sa défense, il pensa que Jonathan ne le déteste pas. Ils étaient dans l'église,

\- Jonathan, je veux te remercié pour ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure dit Alec heureux

\- J'ai simplement fais ce que je devais faire, il ne devrait plus avoir de problèmes répondit Jonathan

Alec regarda Jonathan qui se retourna vers lui en souriant,

\- Si tu te repends de tes péchés alors dieu acceptera tes excuses et te pardonnera pour tes erreurs dit Jonathan

Alec était choqué par les propos et il se demanda ce qu'il se passe,

\- Que tu n'aie pas pu dire la vérité devant tout le monde, je le comprends mais ici il n'y a que moi et dieu. Je pense qu'il pourra te pardonner expliqua Jonathan

\- Je ne sais rien sur cette histoire à propos de me rapprocher de toi en plus de frapper ces filles, ce n'était pas ma…

\- Alors qui a fait ces blessures ? demanda Jonathan

\- Ça c'est…mais fit Alec

Alec ne savait plus quoi dire et s'il disait la vérité alors Jonathan le traiterait de monstre,

\- S'il te plait crois moi fit Alec

\- C'est impossible, est ce tout Alexander ? Je ne connais pas ton version si tu ne dis rien, je ne saurais rien ! Comment pourrais-je comprendre !? Comment puissé-je te croire si tu ne me dis rien ? Je t'en prie ouvre ton cœur demanda Jonathan

Alec ne savait pas quoi dire que devait-il répondre qu'il avait invoqué un démon pour que Jonathan l'aime et qu'il le doit le payer avec sa virginité, comment pourrais-t-il avouer cela à Jonathan se disait t-il. Il serra les poings et baissa la tête

\- C'est moi qui est frappé ces garçons révéla Alec

\- Alexander, la confiance n'est pas utile lorsqu'on ment. Je veux te croire alors je t'en prie ne profite pas de cette gentillesse, ton âme a été souillé fit Jonathan en s'en allant

Alec tomba à genoux et sentit désemparé, il se disait qu'il avoua la vérité est ce que celui-ci le croirait, il commença à pleurer en se disant qu'il était fichue. Il vit Magnus devant lui, il baissa la tête

\- Je te donnerai ma virginité, je respecterai notre contrat alors s'il te plait prête moi ton pouvoirs je t'en prie s'il te plait prête moi ta force jura Alec

\- Alexander, tu viens de promettre, je te protégerai la tristesse, l'angoisse, tout ce qui te blessera disparaîtra bientôt. Au nom du seigneur des ténèbres Magnus je t'en fais le serment promis Magnus avec ses ailes noires en prenant le menton d'Alec

Il embrassa Alec qui était choqué, il recula et sorti de l'église en laissant Alec seul. Alec toucha ses lèvres et se demanda pourquoi Magnus l'avait embrassé, il rougit. Il était assis et se remémorait le baiser, il s'est sentie envolé. Magnus entra chez Alec, Raphaël vint l'accueillir

\- Ou est Alexander ? demanda Magnus

\- Il est dans sa chambre depuis qu'il est rentré

\- Oh s'étonna Magnus

Alec était sur son lit dans pensés

\- Tout ce que Jonathan m'avait dit m'avais rendu malheureux, ce qui m'a fais détester de faire la promesse à Magnus que je lui donnerai ma virginité. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il passe en moi, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière après ce qui qu'il s'est passé, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passe que suis-je je suis si triste et puis tout est à cause de ce baiser que va t-t'il m'arriver ? pensa Alec

\- Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu ? N'es-tu pas d'accord de me donner tout de toi ? demanda Magnus habillé en noir avec des paillettes

\- Tu es content maintenant, tu as fait en sorte que Jonathan me déteste et ensuite que je jure que je te donnerai ma virginité et …et … tu as volé mon premier baiser. Je ne suis pas ce genre de mec à pouvoir être traités comme cela et à rester calme, je t'en prie arrête de jouer avec moi, scanda Alec

\- Tu n'as aucun pouvoirs pour me dire ce que je dois faire, laisse moi prendre soin de toi, mon petit jouet capturé, tu ne peux pas bouger maintenant fis Magnus en utilisant ses pouvoirs sur Alec

Alec ne pouvant plus bouger vit sa chemise déchiré révélant son torse,

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? demanda Alec en tremblant

\- Tu demandes ce que je vais faire ? Je savoure ta réaction, rien n'est plus drôle que ça ! Sois gentil ! ricana Magnus

Magnus le regarda de la tête au pied,

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça dit Alec mal à l'aise

Alec se demanda ce que faisait Magnus car il avait l'impression d'être transparent et il ne pouvait rien faire,

\- Tu romps le contrat, n'ai-je pas dit que je te donnerai ma virginité une fois que mon souhait saura réaliser s'exclama Alec rouge de mal à l'aise

\- Bien sûr qu'il ne passera à rien tant que ce sera ce jour ne sera pas arrivé, souviens-toi que tu m'as vendu ton cœur et ton corps je te donnerai le cœur de Jonathan. N'oublie pas que le jour où Jonathan déclara son amour pour toi, cette nuit-là je viendrais réclamer ma récompense fit Magnus en souriant narquois

\- Pourquoi ? se demanda Alec en tombant à genoux

Alec ne se savait pas ce que voulait Magnus, en coup il disait qu'il le protégeait et un autre coup il le blesse. Il ne voulait pas que Magnus le blesse come ça, Magnus s'est adossé à la porte de la chambre d'Alec. Le lendemain, les persécuteurs d'Alec se demandèrent ce qui alla faire à Alec aujourd'hui. Magnus apparut devant eux sous sa forme démoniaque, ils frottèrent leurs yeux avant de courir en reconnaissant Magnus. Magnus stoppa leur course,

\- Hey vous ! comment osez-vous en prendre à mon Alexander s'écria Magnus froidement

\- Hein Alexander ! Que voulez-dire ? Nous avons rien fais !C'est vrai c'est nous qui avons été frappés disaient –t-ils

\- C'est exact. C'est pour ça je vais laisser passer, mais si vous oser le harceler de nouveau quand ce moment viendra je détruirai tout de toi. Ne l'oublie pas fit Magnus en le griffant sur la joue et s'en envolant

Le persécuteur d'Alec tomba dans les vapes de peur, pendant ce temps Alec referma son casier sec et se dirigeai fermement et avec détermination de tout révéler à Jonathan. Il se dirigea vers l'église quand il fut rejoins par ces persécuteurs,

\- Pardon, nous sommes désolé de ce que nous t'avons fait subir mais épargne nos vies s'il te plait s'excusa ses bourreaux

\- Quoi fit Alec confus

\- Je t'en prie pardonne-nous disait les fans de Jonathan

\- Attends un minute fit Alec en réalisant la situation

Alec réalisa que c'est Magnus derrière tout cela,

\- Arrêter cela fit Alec

Mais en vain les admirateurs de Jonathan le demanda pardon sans cesse, Magnus était dans l'église. Il se mit à genoux,

\- Oh dieu ! à quel moment m'arrêteras –tu ? fit Magnus en souriant moqueur

\- Quelle surprise Magnus ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois venu prier ici fit Jonathan

\- Tu es un imbécile ! Tu sais à quels point qu'Alexander est malheureux à cause de toi demanda Magnus

\- JONATHAN cria Alec avant d'être surpris que Magnus fût là

\- Tu arrives au bon moment, Jonathan voici la vérité que tu souhaites connaître fit Magnus en poignant les poignets d'Alec

\- Ne…Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Arrête demanda Alec

\- Arrête ça, Magnus, ça suffit qu'est ce que tu fais demanda Jonathan

Magnus fit enlever la chemise d'Alec pour montrer les bleues sur son torse,

\- Le savais-tu ? ces bleues sur lui, c'est à cause de ces garçon qui te tourne autour. Ce sont eux qui l'ont piégé, ils ont demandé à Alexander de sortir pour lui dire d'arrêter de te voir et il a fais de son mieux pour se protéger. J'ai dû mal à croire que tu es un serviteur de dieu, tu n'es pas capable de voir la vérité répliqua Magnus

\- Je…

Magnus poussa Alec dans les bras de Jonathan, qui l'attrapa.

\- Mais tu sais au moins comment faire que qu'il se sent mieux non ? fit Magnus en partant

Alec regarda Magnus s'en allait, Jonathan regardait Alec. Jonathan prit Alec dans ses bras,

\- Je suis désolé Alexander, je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser. Ce n'est pas que j'ai cru en toi, même si je sais qu'il est un peu tard à présent. Mais je voulais entendre la vérité de ta bouche expliqua Jonathan

Alec se rappela ce qu'a fait Magnus la veille, il réalisa que Magnus avait déchiré ses vêtement pour voir ses bleues. Mais Alec ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces pensé se dirigeai vers Magnus.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai fait un chapitre assez long donc baissez vos armes et torches. Dans le chapitre la jalousie de d'Alec et La déclaration de Jonathan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Marie3000 : Alec va effectivement respecter sa part du contrat mais pour l'instant Magnus va le travaillé « au corps » XD et n'oublie pas mon OS brûlant parce que sinon je ne mette pas la part du contrat d'Alec**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 6, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

\- Alexander ? demanda Jonathan

\- Ah pardon fit Alec en se reculant

Alec ne savait pas quels ce sentiment qui habitait en lui pourtant il était dans les bras de Jonathan.

\- Je devrais retourner en cours fit Alec en se retournant pour partir

\- Alec, évite Magnus s'il te plait, je devrais plutôt dire ne t'approche pas de lui dit Jonathan

Alec le regarda stupéfait qu'il lui demanda ça,

\- Désolé, je dois paraître étrange fit Jonathan en partant

Pendant ce temps là, l'ancien persécuteur d'Alec ne voulait pas entendre ses amis lui dire d'abandonner Jonathan, il était en train de pester contre eux quand il vit Magnus. Il passa à côtés de Magnus en rougissant, Magnus l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Hey Morales, oublie Morgenstern et choisie moi à la place dit Magnus en le regardant en face

Alec était en train de chercher Magnus pour lui donner son repas, il passa devant une classe où il entendit un gémissement. Il jeta un œil et vis Magnus en train d'embrasser sauvagement Imasu et le toucha partout, Alec resta pétrifié par la scène qu'il lâcha le repas de Magnus par terre. Magnus le regarda en léchant le sperme d'Imasu et jeta Imasu par terre, il passa à coté d'Alec.

\- Epier ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur des passe-temps ! fit Magnus

Alec tomba à genoux et serra son cœur comme il avait mal et se demanda pourquoi il avait mal en voyant l'état d'Imasu, Alec était dans sa chambre en regarder le livre d'incantation pour sceller un démon.

\- Le moyen pour scelle un démon lisait Alec

\- Ce genre de piège ne fonctionne pas sur moi, ça ne me blessera pas le moins du monde fit Magnus adossé au mur

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela à Imasu ? demanda Alec après un moment de silence

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires répondit Magnus

\- Mais…mais comment as-tu faire un truc pareil à l'école ?! s'exclama Alec

\- Tu devrais me remercier, j'ai écarté la compétition. Comme ça tu n'auras plus à t'inquiété lorsque tu seras auprès de Jonathan, je suis le seul à décider si oui ou non ne poursuivre avec lui dit Magnus en s'en allant

Alec baissât la tête, il se disait qu'il ne voulait pas que les lèvres de Magnus qui l'avait embrassé embrassent d'autres personnes. Il serra les poings

\- JE NE VEUX PAS s'écria Alec avant de mettre la main devant sa bouche

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que tu viens dire ?! demanda Magnus en le regardant

Alec détourna la tête, Magnus s'approcha de lui

\- Répète ce que tu viens dire demanda Magnus

Alec ne le regarda pas, Magnus frappa sa main contre le mur au niveau de la tête d'Alec.

\- PARLE s'écria Magnus

Alec regarda Magnus ayant peur que celui le blesse à nouveau, Magnus le regarda et vis qu'il baissa la tête. Il attrapa le col de la chemise d'Alec et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, Alec se laissa faire. Magnus stoppa le baiser,

\- J'ai juré que le cœur de Jonathan sera à toi mais je n'envisage pas lui donner ton cœur dit Magnus en partant

Alec se demanda que ce signifie tout cela ces mots, il était plein de question venait l'assaillent dans sa tête. Alec réalisa qu'il est amoureux de Magnus, il mit la main sur son cœur

\- J'aime Magnus, qu'en est ce c'est arrivé ? Je ne sais pas pensa Alec se sentant bien après avoir réalisé la vérité

Alec était avec Raphaël sur le toit du lycée, il soupira pour la nième fois

\- Alec, pourquoi tu soupire comme ça ? demanda Raphaël

\- Max, pourquoi es-tu ? demanda Alec

\- Je dois veiller sur toi répondit Raphaël

Alec retourna à son observation, Raphaël retourna et vis Magnus se dirigeai vers eux

\- Grand-frère fit Raphaël ce fit fait sauter un battement de cœur à Alec

\- Tu n'es censé faire changer Jonathan pesta Alec

\- Je vois que tu es attentive à nos faits et gestes répondit Magnus

\- Depuis quand ? fit Alec détournant la tête

Alec sentit son propre cœur battre la chamade quand Magnus vint s'adossé à la rambarde, il essaya de chercher quelque chose à dire pour ne pas Magnus entendre son cœur battre comme ça.

\- Tu…Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Ne t'en fais pas, une fois que le contrat rempli je retournerai à Edom dit Magnus

\- Edom ? demanda Alec qui au un rate de battement de cœur au premier mot de Magnus

\- C'est là où je vis le royaume des démons expliqua Magnus

Alec comprit qu'une fois le contrat rempli Magnus retourna chez lui,

\- En fais-je…

\- Alec appela Jonathan

Alec se tourna vers Jonathan, Magnus sourit

\- Viens Max dit Magnus

\- Bien répondit Raphaël en suivant Magnus

Alec pensa qu'une fois que Jonathan aurait déclara à lui il donnera sa virginité à Magnus, et celui-ci partira.

\- Attends une minute Magnus dit Alec

\- Ne pars pas avec lui, ne pars pas, je t'aime fit Jonathan en serrant Alec par derrière

Alec était choqué par la déclaration de Jonathan, Magnus et Raphaël avait entendue aussi.

\- Je t'aime, je suis amoureux de toi avoua Jonathan

Alec se souvient la première fois qu'il avait vu Jonathan et qu'il est tombé amoureux de lui alors qu'il était hors de porté et ce même Jonathan est amoureux de lui,

\- Génial, Jonathan a avoué enfin son amour pour Alec, ce jour est enfin arrivé Maître. On pourra rentrer, après de nombreux obstacles surtout quand la magie ne fonctionné pas mais on a réussi s'exclama Raphaël de joie dont Magnus se mit à ricanai

\- En effet, la seule chose qu'il reste à faire c'est de découvrir le goût d'Alec. Max ? demanda Magnus

\- Oui dit Raphaël

\- Ne t'en mêle pas fit Magnus en souriant narquois

\- Ah ! Euh ! Oui fit Raphaël en rougissant

Magnus partit,

\- Je peux attendre ta réponse, je voulais simplement te dire ce que je ressens mais si tu pouvais me dire ta réponse j'en serais heureux au revoir fit Jonathan

Alec se pinça la joue pour savoir s'il rêvé, en voyant la douleur il se mit à penser que ce n'est pas un rêve et que Jonathan venait lui faire une déclaration d'amour. Il était heureux mais il avait ce sentiment d'insécurité,

\- Magnus, dois-tu non seulement prendre ma virginité mais aussi mon cœur ? Que dois-je faire ? Qu'y-a-t-il à faire ? Je n'arrive pas avoir les idées claires pensa Alec

\- Félicitations Alec fit Raphaël en sautant sur Alec

\- Félicitation pourquoi ? demanda Alec

\- Ben toi et Jonathan êtes enfin ensemble c'est génial répondit Raphaël

\- Oh fit Alec déconfit

\- Ça n'as pas l'air du tout te rentre heureux dit Raphaël

\- Eh bien je suis vraiment heureux dit Alec

\- Ah ! je sais tu es inquiet pour ta virginité, n'inquiète pas de nos jours personne ne s'attache à l'importance à ce genre de chose et par ailleurs

\- Ce n'est pas ça, je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer mais ce n'est pas à cause de ça coupa Alec

\- Peut-être que tu n'étais pas amoureux de Jonathan, peut-être depuis le début tu n'as jamais été amoureux de lui dit Raphaël

\- Hein ? fit Alec confus

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que ton sentiment pour Jonathan est davantage à celui qu'on ressent pour une idole n'est ce pas assez proche de l'amour ? Celui auprès duquel tu aime est quelqu'un d'autre expliqua Raphaël

Alec resta stupéfait par les mots de Raphaël,

\- Quoi, je n'ai pas raison, tu l'as enfin réalisé. Mais c'est déjà trop tard, tu t'es finalement rendu compte de qui tu étais réellement amoureux …

\- Je sais tout cela, j'étais au courant de tout cela avant que tu me le dises. C'est juste que je ne puisse pas exprimer mes sentiments ! MÊME JE L'AIME, JE…JE PEUX PAS LUI DIRE avoua Alec

Raphaël resta ébahi par les sentiments d'Alec

\- Aujourd'hui c'est le dernier jour où tu es mon petit frère, n'est ce pas ? Au revoir Max, j'ai passé des bon moments avec toi fit Alec en partant

\- Alec fit Raphaël

Alec courra vers l'église en se disant qu'il aimait Magnus et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'oublier, il entra dans l'église. Alec pensa que Jonathan pourrait l'aider à oublier mais ce serais comme si rien n'était passé, il regarda l'heure sur sa montre.

\- C'est l'heure de rentre à la maison, et si je ne rentre il va penser que je me défile pensa Alec avant de sursauter entendant la porte ouvrit avec fracas

Alec tourna la tête et vis Magnus entrai, Magnus s'avança jusqu'à lui

\- Je suis venue prendre ma récompense comme promis dit Magnus en caressant le visage d'Alec

Alec tressaillit au contact de Magnus,

\- Ce soir, c'est notre dernière soir pour être ensemble fit Magnus en embrassant Alec

\- Magnus pensai Alec en se laissant faire

Magnus fit allonger Alec en l'embrassant, il embrassa celui-ci dans le cou en déboutonnant sa chemise. Mais Alec ne comprenait pas pourquoi Magnus était si gentil avec lui, il serra le bras de Magnus

\- Magnus pourrais-tu me promettre quelque chose s'il te plait, que tu effaceras tous souvenirs de toi et ma mémoire ? demanda Alec

\- Non, je ferais en sorte que ce soit inoubliable pour toi, alors peu importe dans les bras de n'importe qui tu seras. Tu penseras toujours à moi, peu importe les nombres d'homme qui te prendra tu ne m'oublieras pas fit Magnus après quelque caresse prodiguait sur Alec

Magnus leva la tête après avoir mordillé les tétons d'Alec, il vit Alec pleurer. Il se mit à rire

\- Pas besoin de pleurer, je ne …

\- Magnus, tu rentreras chez toi après l'avoir fait n'est ce pas ? demanda Alec en pleurant

\- Tu…Tu…Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? fit Magnus étonné

Ils entendirent du bruit au niveau de la porte,

\- Alec, ouvre la porte, je sais que tu es là cria Jonathan en cognant la porte

\- Jonathan ? pensa Alec

Jonathan cogna la porte jusqu' à la porte cède, quand il entra et vis la scène,

\- Magnus, qu'as-tu fait à Alec ? Deux frères qui font cela dans une église

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Si vous me tuez maintenant il n'y aurait pas de suite donc déposé les fourches, la torche et autres armes. Dans le prochain chapitre la véritable identité de Jonathan et le pacte d'amour d'éternelle d'Alec pour Magnus. Bisous**


	7. Chapter 7

**Marie3000 : J'ai hâte de lire le l'os, voilà la suite et dans ce chapitre disons que Magnus va jouer un peu au docteur avec Alec : p**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voilà le chapitre 7, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7**_

\- Hm…Toujours à dire des paroles si respectueux, je n'ai rien à faire du lieu ou du fait d'être frère. Mais la seule chose qui importe c'est que tu es le salaud qui m'a interrompu s'exclama Magnus en colère

Magnus fit un mouvement de poignet et projeta Jonathan contre la porte,

\- Jonathan s'écria Alec

\- Il est seulement inconscient, Alec si tu le souhaite je peux… stoppa t-il après qu'il avait pris le visage d'Alec

Jonathan avait transpercé Magnus avec une épée,

\- Meurs, Magnus fit Jonathan froidement

Alec avait regardé la scène choqué,

\- MAGNUS s'écria Alec en voyant le sang de Magnus s'écoulait

Jonathan recula et Alec s'avança vers Magnus,

\- Magnus pourquoi ? fit Alec en l'aidant

\- Tu ne vas tomber à cause d'une petite blessure dit Jonathan froidement

\- Jonathan ? pensa Alec

\- Alors Magnus, ou est ce là ta limite ? dit Jonathan

Magnus regarda sa main ensanglanté et ria diabolique

\- Cette sensation, et cette aura répugnante qu'est la tienne. Il n'y a pas dire, je t'ai toujours détesté dit Magnus

Il utilisa ces pouvoirs pour enlever l'épée,

\- Jusqu'à présent, il n'a avait que deux personnes m'ont réussi à me blessé. L'une des elle était Dieu lui-même quand il m'a exilé en enfer, et l'autre n'est qu'autre que le grand archange Raziel fit Magnus en prenant l'épée

Il pointa l'épée sur Jonathan avant de l'envoyer sur lui,

\- C'est toi dit Magnus en prenant son apparence démoniaque

Jonathan qui avait une coupure sur la joue, il passa ses doigts sur la coupure. Il effaça la blessure, sous le regard choqué d'Alec

\- Je prévoyais ta venue, depuis de nombreuses années c'est notre destin dit Jonathan en prenant une apparence angélique

Magnus invoqua son sceptre,

\- Allez viens Raziel, je vais te vaincre cette fois-ci ! dit Magnus en ricanant

\- Je vais te renvoyer au plus profond des enfers et ramener la paix dans le monde dit Jonathan en invoquant son sceptre lui aussi

\- Arrête de vanter dit Magnus en s'élançant sur Jonathan

Ils se battaient sous les yeux effrayé d'Alec, Alec comprit que tout était destiné le fait qu'il aimait Jonathan et puis quand il avait acheté le livre et puis quand il invoqué Magnus et puis il tombait amoureux de Magnus.

\- Arrêtez, ARRÊTZ TOUS LES DEUX, JONATHAN ARRÊTE s'écria Alec

\- Alec ne bouge pas, si je ne le détruire pas il n'y aura jamais la paix. Menez les humains sur le chemin de la perdition à cause de lui, le monde est envahi par le crime à cause de lui ! Quoiqu'il en soit je dois à présent…

\- Alors quand tu disais m'aimais, n'est ce seulement que pour t'assurer que c'est vraiment Magnus ? demanda Alec

\- Je vois, donc c'est bien de mentir au nom de la justice. C'est un mot bien dérangeait…

\- La ferme ! Envers Alec j'ai vraiment…

\- JE SUIS MALADE D'ECOUTER DES SERMONS s'écria Magnus

\- Arrêtez dit Ale en s'élançant entre les deux

Jonathan invoqua tous ces pouvoirs,

\- Alexander va-t-en dit Magnus

Quand Alec tourna la tête, il allait recevoir la boule d'énergie quand il vit Magnus l'enlacé et prendre la boule d'énergie.

\- MAGNUS, pourquoi m'as-tu protégé ? s'exclama Alec

\- La ferme dégage fit Magnus confus dans sa tête

\- C'est la fin Magnus, à présent retourne dans les ténèbres fit Jonathan

\- Jonathan s'exclama Alec

\- Je ne peux pas partir comme ça, j'emporterai le cœur d'Alexander avec moi. Ainsi tu pourras aimer l'enveloppe vide d'Alexander qui n'aime que moi fit Magnus

Magnus tomba par terre,

\- Je ne te laisserai pas Alexander, Alexander je t'aime avoua Magnus en disparaissant

\- Attends Magnus, ne pars pas fit Alec en courant vers lui

\- Alec non fit Jonathan pour le stopper

\- Lâche moi fit Alec en repoussant la main de Jonathan

Alec courra et encercla ses bras autour du cou de Magnus

\- Je t'en supplie ne pars pas, reste avec moi. Je t'en prie je ferai n'importe quoi murmura Alec à l'oreille de Magnus

Magnus était choqué par les paroles d'Alec

\- Je t'en prie exauce mon vœu dit Alec

\- Alexander, ne fais pas ça il ne ferait que t'utiliser cria Jonathan

\- Je t'ai l'ai dit si tu veux que je réalise ton vœu, alors il y doit avoir un contrat dit Magnus

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance dit Alec

\- Alexander, je te resterai à tes cotés et le prix pour ça c'est ton amour éternelle, jure que tu m'aimeras pour toujours dit Magnus en regardant Alec dans les yeux

\- Je jure de t'aimer Magnus pour l'éternité promis Alec

Comme la première fois, une marque apparaît sur l'épaule d'Alec. Jonathan ayant vu la scène, se retourna pour partir

\- Jonathan appela Alec

\- Fais comme tu veux, cette fois-ci j'ai perdu la plus belle chose au monde est l'amour et je ne peux pas le détruire par conséquent je ne peux pas renvoyer Magnus. Magnus j'espère de tout mon cœur que tu redeviendras cet ange merveilleux que tu étais jadis fit Jonathan en partant

Magnus ne répondit rien, Alec pensa qu'il avait lu dans un livre qu'autrefois Magnus était un ange bon et fidèle.

\- Bon maintenant que l'intrus est parti, notre pacte n'est pas encore honoré dit Magnus en regardant Alec qui rougis

\- Atte-Attend-Attends une seconde balbutia Alec

\- Je ne peux pas attendre une seconde fit Magnus en reprenant son apparence humaine

\- Mais ne souffrais –tu pas à l'instant demanda Alec

\- Oh ça ! Je peux guérir en très peu de temps répondit Magnus

\- Mais…fit Alec

\- Maintenant reste tranquille fit Magnus en embrassant Alec

Alec se laissait embrasser,

\- Le démon que j'aime, le démon qui m'aime pensa Alec

Alec gémis quand Magnus passa la langue dans son cou, il sentit Magnus caressa son torse sous la chemise.

\- Magnus, non gémis Alec

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? On dirait un agneau sur le point d'être sacrifié, de quoi as-tu. As-tu peur de moi ? demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr que j'ai peur fit Alec avant que Magnus le faire taire avec un doigt

\- Ne le sais-tu pas ? La terreur peut être source de plaisirs, bon alors je vais commencer à t'apprendre fit Magnus en reprenant ce qu'il faisait

\- Non Magnus, qu'est que tu fais ? gémis Alec

Alec se débattit de l'étreindre de Magnus, Magnus le maintenait sur le banc en tenant les deux mains d'Alec par sa main. Il ouvrit la chemise d'Alec,

\- Te sens tu embarrassé ou honteux ? Est ce à cause de cet endroit ou est-ce parce que cette position te met mal à l'aise ou alors parce que tu en as vraiment envie ? fit Magnus en léchant le cou d'Alec

Alec gémis alors que Magnus attaqua ses mamelons et les mordillai, pendant qu'une main se faufilait dans son pantalon pour saisir son membre excité et le caressa.

\- Non, Magnus arrête, je t'en prie gémis Alec

Magnus eut le regard moqueur à son encontre, il enleva le pantalon d'Alec pour prendre en bouche le membre d'Alec. Alec ne faisait que gémir malgré ses protestation jusqu'à il jouisse dans la bouche de Magnus qui l'avala,

\- Non dit Alec en voulant partit

Magnus attrapa le bras d'Alec,

\- Là, laisse Dieu regarder ton visage lascif et ces gémissements érotiques quand je te touche fit Magnus en reprenant les caresse sur le membre d'Alec

\- Ah gémis Alec

Alec cria de plaisir alors qu'il se demandait si tout ces sensations est dû à la magie de Magnus, il s'en fichait du moment que son corps ressent l'amour de Magnus sur lui. Alec serra le cou de Magnus après l'avoir embrassé, Magnus continua ses caresses jusqu'à Alec réjouisse à nouveau.

\- Alec fit Raphaël en entrant dans l'église

Raphaël vit Magnus debout de l'autel,

\- Maître, dieu merci je n'arrivais pas à trouver Alec. J'ai pensé qu'il s'enfuie dit Raphaël

Magnus se retourna et fit découvrit Alec endormi dans ses bras.

\- Alec, ça veut dire que le contrat a été honorer dit Raphaël en rougissant

\- Il s'est évanouie avant de l'honorer, pff il est vraiment désespérant fit Magnus en embrassant le front d'Alec

Raphaël regarda son maître ébahi,

\- Quoi ? demanda Magnus à son niveau

\- Rien, c'est la première fois que je vois le maître avec ce genre d'expressions répondit Raphaël

\- Rentrons fit Magnus en partant

\- Je ne savais pas que le maître avait ce genre d'expressions pensa Raphaël

Alec se réveilla dans sa chambre, et se souvenu des événements d'hier de la découverte de Jonathan en ange et puis l'étreinte de Magnus jusqu'à et il ne souvient plus du tout la suite. Il essaya de savoir la suite des événements s'il avait perdu sa virginité ou pas, il rejoignit sa mère dans la cuisine.

\- Maman ou est Magnus ? demanda Alec

\- Qui ça ? demanda Maryse

\- Maman qu'est que tu raconte ? Mon grand frère qui a plus deux ans sur moi et qui a une santé fragile demanda Alec choqué

\- Qu'est que tu raconte ? Tu es et as toujours été fils unique dit Maryse

\- Et pour mon petit frère Max ? qui est au collège dit Alec

Maryse soupira longuement

\- Je l'ai impression que tu es moitié endormi, dépêche-toi de te réveiller et va au lycée dit Maryse

Alec était cloué sur place, il partit au lycée mais il se demandait si Magnus avait retourné aux enfers après avoir volé sa virginité. Il croisa Jonathan et ses admirateurs

\- Alexander dit Jonathan

\- Jonathan …stoppa-t-il

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Jonathan

\- Non, ce n'est rien dit Alec en s'en allant

Jonathan regarda Alec partit alors qu'autour de lui ces admirateurs demanda ce qui prenait à Alec, Alec marcha dans la cour du lycée en pensant est ce que si c'était un rêve et que les anges et les démons n'existait pas.

\- La sensation des doigts de Magnus qui me touchent me brûle encore en moi et rien que d'y repensé, mon corps s'embrase à nouveau. Mais de qui donc je suis tombé amoureux pensa Alec en se serrant les bras

Alec refit le rituel d'invocation pour revoir Magnus,

\- Je vous prie, laissez moi voir Magnus une nouvelle fois je vous en prie dit Alec

Rien ne se passa au grand désespoir d'Alec, malgré tout Alec essaya de cherche le moyen de faire invoquer celui qu'il aime. Il était dans la salle de biologie en choisissant des ingrédients pour son rituel,

\- Voyons voir le prochain ingrédient pour l'incantation est…fit Alec en cherchant

\- Que fait tu dans ma classe ? demanda une voix en faisant sursauter Alec

\- Heu, et bien je suis passionné par la biologie et je suis entrée dans cette salle pour…

\- As-tu l'intention de pratiquer la magie noire ? fit la voix en prenant le livre à coté d'Alec

\- Non c'est …c'est stoppa Alec en voyant la personne

\- As-tu l'intention par hasard d'invoquer un autre démon et de lui offrir ta virginité ? dit Magnus

\- Magnus, fit Alec

\- Tu es un élève désobéissant, tu vas devoir rester en retenue avec moi aujourd'hui dit Magnus en souriant

\- Comment, pourquoi es tu un professeur ? demanda Alec

\- Je suis devenu ton frère pour faire en sorte que Jonathan tombe amoureux de toi mais ce n'est plus nécessaire désormais et puis en professeur je pourrais en profiter de bien plus de choses, et par ailleurs il me reste encore à recevoir ta virginité dit Magnus

\- Alors tu n'es pas reparti en enfer dit Alec

Magnus ricana et pris Alec dans ses bras,

\- N'ai pas dit que je reste avec toi ? dit Magnus en serrant Alec dans ses bras

\- Magnus, je ne veux plus me séparer de ses bras ténébreux pensa Alec

Magnus fit le menton d'Alec et l'embrassa avec ferveur.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous avez cru qu'il y avait un lemon et non mais reposez ces armes par terre sinon pas de suite. Dans le prochain chapitre les taquineries de Magnus et la convocation de Magnus en enfer. Bisous**


	8. Chapter 8

**Marie3000 : Merci pour ce chapitre assez hot, en récompense dans le prochain chapitre je vais mettre le lemon.**

 **Bully0106: N'oublie me donner ton adresse e-mail parce que j'arrive pas à envoyer sur PM**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) mais Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 8, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8**_

Jonathan avait observé toute la scène entre Magnus et Alec, il serra son cœur

\- Dieu, il n'y pas de raison d'accepter cela dit Jonathan

La sonnerie de du début des cours sonna, Magnus entra dans la classe. Il se présenta devant tout le monde,

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui je suis votre nouveau professeur, je remplace votre ancien professeur Stakweather qui est tombé subitement malade. Mon nom est Magnus Ligtwood se présenta Magnus

Toutes les filles de la classe se réjouissent de la beauté de Magnus qu'ainsi que les garçons, Alec pensa que Magnus avait gardé son nom de famille,

\- Ca aurait été fatiguant d'en changer alors il a gardé l'ancien, Ligtwood est un nom assez répandu donc il convient parfaitement dit un garçon à cotés de lui

Alec le regardait confus et essayant de se rappeler où il l'avait rencontré,

\- Quoi ? fit le garçon

\- Excuse-moi mais on se connaît et qui es tu ? demanda Alec confus

\- Voyons Alec, tu me reconnais pas, tu m'as déjà oublié ? dit le garçon

\- Max, p...p… balbutia Alec

\- Pourquoi ai-je grandi ? Je suis là pour rester à tes cotés et te protéger des insectes malveillants, tu sais il est **vraiment** amoureux de toi s'exclama Raphaël avant de recevoir une grenouille dans le visage

Raphaël sauta de peur envoyant la grenouille,

\- Ne discute pas inutilement et abstient-toi de parler de moi ! Bien pouvons continuer la classe dit Magnus froidement

Alec et Raphaël le regarda éberlué, Alec soupira et se dit qu'avoir le diable comme petit ami il ne devait pas être surpris avec tout ce qu'il se passe.

\- Ouvrez votre livre page 56 dit Magnus

\- Magnus est vraiment cool comme professeur pensa Alec

\- Aujourd'hui nous allons pratiquer la dissection tant attendue, mettez par groupe et préparer dit Magnus avec une joie malsain

Tout la classe fit une moue dégoûté, et fit ce que Magnus lui avais dit. Magnus remarqua Jonathan n'avait pas du tout bougé,

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? Jonathan, dépêche-toi de te préparer pour l'expérience. Le temps passe

\- Je ne peux pas murmura Jonathan

\- Comment je ne t'ai pas bien entendu dit Magnus

\- Je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille s'exclama Jonathan

\- Enfantillage ! Les progrès de la médecine ne pourraient pas exister sans quelques sacrifices, comment penses-tu que la sagesse arrive aux hommes ? dit Magnus

Jonathan fit choquer par les paroles de Magnus, Magnus s'approcha de Jonathan

\- La différence entre la cruauté et la moralité est aussi mince qu'une feuille de papier dit Magnus

\- Jonathan regarda Magnus d'un œil noir,

\- Quel est ce regard ? Serais-tu entrain de me défier ? fit Magnus en levant le menton avec la baguette qu'il tenait

Jonathan se leva et couru hors de la classe

\- JONATHAN cria Alec

Magnus prit une grenouille et écrasa dans sa main sous le regard choqué de la classe,

\- Bon pouvons nous continuer ? dit Magnus

Après la classe, Alec couru derrière Magnus

\- Magnus, attends. Professeur Ligtwood appela Alec

\- Quoi ? demanda Magnus

\- Alors là c'est trop ! Je me suis sentie mal de voir Jonathan comme ça dit Alec

\- Ne m'interromps pas pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant dit Magnus

\- Mais faire de ce genre de chose devant tout le monde, alors que Jonathan n'avait rien fais de mal. Je me demande si tu n'es pas devenu un enseignant uniquement dans le but de l'embêter dit Alec

\- Prononce encore un mot et je te viole ici même fit Magnus

\- Que…Tu ne peux pas faire ce genre de chose dans une école dit Alec

Magnus enleva ses lunettes et utilisa ses pouvoirs, Alec vit qu'il n'avait plus de voix. Magnus plaqua Alec contre le mur, il embrassa Alec dans le cou. Il remit ses lunettes,

\- Ne reparle plus jamais Jonathan devant moi dit Magnus

\- Est-ce que parce que tu déteste Jonathan s'exclama Alec

\- C'est parce que tu es mon époux avoua Magnus

Alec sentit son cœur battre, et se demandai si Magnus n'était pas jaloux. Pendant ce temps quelqu'un parlait avec Jonathan, Jonathan était en train de prévenir sur le pacte d'Alec envers Magnus.

\- Une union avec cet homme ne peut engendre que souffrance et destruction dit Jonathan

Alec se jeta sur son lit après avoir salué sa mère, il se sentait un peu seul depuis que Raphaël et Magnus est partis. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignore, il voulait voir Magnus

\- Magnus dit Alec

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda Magnus en apparaissant au dessus de lui

\- Magnus, je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas ici fit Alec surpris

\- Ne pas être ton frère ne m'interdis pas d'être ici ou est ce que ça déplaît ? demanda Magnus

Alec se jeta dans ses bras,

\- Je suis heureux, j'ai cru que tu étais fâché par rapport à Jonathan dit Alec

\- Pauvre idiot, n'est-t-il pas évident que j'aime te taquiner fit Magnus en serrant Alec dans ses bras

Alec le regardait et Magnus se pencha vers lui, l'embrassa à pleine bouche. A la fenêtre d'Alec, il eut un bruissement qui fait réagir Magnus.

\- MAÎTRE, ILS ONT DIS QUE C'EST UNE URGEN...ce stoppa Raphaël en comprenant qu'il arriva au mauvais moment

\- Tu arrives au mauvais moment, de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Magnus en tendant le bras pour que Raphaël puisse se pose

\- Un message des enfers vienne d'arriver qui vous ordonne de rentrer répondit Raphaël

\- On m'a ordonné de rentrer, quel est imbécile ferait preuve d'une telle insolence envers moi fit Magnus choqué puis en colère

\- C'était…c'était un esclave d'un démon qui me l'a donné répondit Raphaël de peur

\- Bande d'ignorants fit Magnus en prenant son apparence démoniaque

Il allait partir quand il entendit Alec bafouillai

\- Tu retourne en enfer ? demanda Alec

Magnus le regarda et pris sa main

\- Viens Alec fit Magnus en partant

Alec était confus,

\- Je t'emmène en enfer avec moi dit Magnus

\- Eh ! Attends pourquoi m'as-tu emmène en enfer avec toi ? demanda Alec

\- Je te le dirai là-bas dit Magnus

\- Attends, est ce que ça fait peur ? est ce un endroit effrayant demanda Alec

\- J'imagine ce doit être un endroit effrayant pour un humain, c'est l'antre des démons après tout dit Magnus ce qui effraya Alec

Magnus le prit dans ses bras,

\- Il ne t'arrivera à rien si tu reste prés de moi dit Magnus

Alec rougit et se sentis soulever pour être dans les bras de Magnus qui s'envola dans les airs, Alec était à la fois curieux et effrayé de voir le royaume des démons. Il ferma les yeux en serrant la chemise en cuir de Magnus, il ouvrit les yeux et vit un endroit sinistre. Il se cacha dans les bras de Magnus,

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? Ce n'est pas un endroit aussi effrayants si ? demanda Magnus

Alec pensa certes c'est sinistre mais pas totalement effrayant, il remarqua que les ailes de Magnus avait disparues,

\- Hein ? Magnus où sont tes ailes ? demanda Alec

\- Ah elles ne sont pas visibles ici répondit Magnus

Alec vit un cheval noir venir dans leur direction, Magnus monta dessus et tendis la main à Alec qui monta avec lui. Alec avait l'impression d'être dans un conte de fée sauf peut-être l'atmosphère et le lieu n'est pas pareil mais pour lui ça l'est, Magnus ricana en levant le bras d'Alec pour que celui-ci s'accroche ferment à lui.

\- Accroche-toi bien dit Magnus

Ils arrivèrent bientôt vers une gigantesque porte, la porte s'ouvrit une rangée de démons fit un couloir pour recevoir Magnus.

\- Nous vous souhaitons un agréable retour maître Satan firent les démons

Alec eut peur en voyant cela et s'accrocha de peur à Magnus,

\- Bon retour Maître firent un démon

\- Alors c'était comment le monde des humains demanda un autre démon

Alec les trouva très beaux, Magnus monta sur les marches pour rejoindre son trône.

\- J'ai été ramené à la maison où moment ça devenait intéressant dit Magnus

Alec suivit Magnus quand il fut tiré en arrière,

\- Un humain, tu n'es pas autorisé à monter sur le trône connard fit le démon

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, lâche le dit Magnus

\- Maître Magnus fit le démon

\- J'ai dit ça n'as pas d'importance, ne m'as-tu entendu ? dit Magnus

Alec était à côté de Magnus assis sur son trône, il se demanda si c'était une bonne chose.

\- Pour quelle raison ai-je été rappelé demanda Magnus

Tout le monde était choqué par les paroles de Magnus,

\- Celle qui a rappelé Magnus c'est moi fit une voix féminine

Magnus et tout le monde tourna la tête vers la source de la voix

\- Camille fit Magnus en grinçant les dents

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ne me tuez pas ou sinon pas de suite. Dans le prochain chapitre la jalousie d'Alec et le lemon. Bisous**


	9. Chapter 9

**Marie3000 : Ne t'inquiète pas je le tiendrais ma part du contrat, ça va saigner le nez dans ce chapitre.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 9, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9**_

\- Toi, tu es le garçon humain que l'on dit avoir juré un amour éternel avec Magnus dit Camille en pointant le doigt sur Alec

Tout le monde fut scandalisé, ils parlent entre ce que venait de dire Camille. Magnus ferma les yeux,

\- Camille, de qui tiens-tu cela ? demanda Magnus

\- De Raziel évidemment, il m'a appelé sur terre pour m'informer répondit Camille

\- Raziel dit Magnus froidement

\- Je suis née mi-ange et m-démon donc c'est normal que je puisse recevoir des informations des anges expliqua Camille

\- Saloperie d'anges, déconné avec des événements en te les racontant à toi tout particulièrement soupira Magnus en se massant la tempe

\- Hein qu'est que tu veux dire ? demanda Alec

\- Hein ! Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas, Magnus et moi somme des partenaires sexuels fit Camille en agrippant le cou de Magnus

Alec était choqué et scandalisé,

\- Camille, le dire comme c'est une suggestion trop puissante pour un puceau dit Magnus en repoussant Camille

\- Hein ?! ce garçon est vierge fit Camille scandalisée

\- Je suis…Alors tout ça c'est pour…c'est pour ça que tu m'as emmené enfer POUR ME BLESSER, LES HUMAIN NE SONT PAS DES DISTRACTIONS POUR LES DEMONS ! cria Alec avant de s'en fuir en courant

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ce mec fit Camille agacée

\- Camille ? demanda Magnus

\- Oui minauda Camille devant Magnus

\- Tu vas trop loin, je n'aurai plus aucun rapport sexuels avec toi dit Magnus

\- Hein ? fit Camille étonné

\- Allez assez disparaît fit Magnus en faisant signe Camille de partir

\- Quoi, tu n'es pas sérieux Magnus dit Camille alors que les démons l'amène par les bras

Les démons jettent Camille hors du château,

\- Magnus, par tous les diables. Est-ce qu'une humaine est vraiment si important, ce pourrait-il que Raziel a dit soit la vérité ? se demanda Camille

\- Que faisons –nous de ce puceau ? demanda une démone devant sa boule de cristal qui voyait l'image d'Alec

\- Alexander, Ramenez le et ensuite…expliqua Magnus à ces subordonnés

Alec marcha avec énervement, il était énervé contre Magnus qui l'avait fait emmener pour faire rencontrer Camille juste pour le tourmenter. Il savait qu'il était juste un puceau, il vit des démons autour de lui très menaçant. Il eut peur et recula quand les démons lui sauta dessus pour l'emmener, Magnus prenait un bain de sang.

\- Comment est le bain mon maître ? C'est le sang humain que vous aimez tout particulièrement maître démon demanda un démon

\- En effet, je sens son pouvoir se propager en moi. Il guérit les blessures infligées par ce bâtard d'ange répondit Magnus

Magnus se leva et prit un peignoir,

\- Et pour Alexander ? demanda Magnus

\- Il a été fait ce que vous ordonné répondit le démon

\- Bien dit Magnus en souriant

Alec a été amené dans un bain,

\- Waouh ! Incroyable, ma peau est tout soyeux dit Alec en se tournant sur lui-même dans le bain

\- Maître Magnus a ordonné que ce bain soit préparé spécialement pour vous répondit une démone

Alec se pencha au bord du bain, en se disant que sans Magnus il ne pouvait retourner sur terre. Il se disait que Camille était vraiment jolie alors que lui de plus Magnus et elle ont été partenaire sexuels, une image mentale les deux couché ensemble apparut à l'esprit d'Alec. Alec rougit et secoua la tête, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêchez de penser.

\- Tenez vous devez vous rendre dans les appartements de maître Magnus dit la démone en tendant le peignoir

Alec pris le peignoir et lui mit sur lui, il se rendit à l'appartement de Magnus en se disant que faire si Camille était avec Magnus. Il sait que Magnus ne comprenait pas la logique humaine mais il ne supportait pas, il arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de Magnus. Il poussa la porte en se demanda si il y avait une autre femme avec Magnus, il vit Magnus allongé sur le lit sur le ventre avec un verre de vin dans la main.

\- Tu es en retard dit Magnus en regardant Alec

Alec rougis en voyant Magnus,

\- Il est si sensuel pensa Alec

\- Viens fit Magnus en lui prenant la main

Alec se sentait bizarre en voyant le regard de Magnus qui était indécence, Magnus l'embrassait. Alec répondit au baiser pendant que Magnus le fit allonger

\- Je vais te dire la raison pour laquelle je t'aie emmené en enfer, afin que je puisse te faire longuement l'amour avoua Magnus

Alec tourna la tête en rougissant en aidant que Magnus l'ait emmené pour coucher avec lui,

\- Je…Je bafouillai Alec

Magnus l'attrapai par le bras,

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ce n'est pas d'essayer de fuir susurra Magnus

Alec sentit son cœur battre, il pensa pourquoi Magnus était si sensuel, l'observait avec ses regards là.

\- Viens Alexander murmura Magnus à le creux de l'oreille d'Alec

Alec sentit son corps s'embrasai à la voix sensuelle de Magnus, Alec se laissait aller dans les bras de Magnus.

\- Alec je vais te donner le plus grand plaisir qu'il existe dans ce monde fit Magnus

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça pensa Alec

Magnus l'embrassa et fit descendre ses lèvres sur la mâchoire d'Alec, il enleva son peignoir. Il embrassa le cou d'Alec pendant sa main pinçai ses mamelons, Alec gémissait mais essayait de repousser Magnus. Magnus prit sa main et le plaqua sur le lit, Alec tourna la tête

\- Non, pas quand il y a d'autres personnes avec les quelles tu as envie de couché dit Alec

\- Ferais-tu référence à Camille ? Est-ce que tu es jaloux ? demanda Magnus

\- Non, je ne le suis pas s'exclama Alec en détournant le regard

\- Montre-moi ton visage fit Magnus

Magnus lui attrapa le visage,

\- Le tien est un visage voilé par la jalousie dit Magnus

\- Arrête fit Alec en se débattant pour échapper à la poigne de Magnus

\- Es-tu devenue si obnubilé par Camille ? D'une femme qui n'est un jouet avec qui j'ai couché, d'une femme avec laquelle j'ai couché pour la nuit des fêtes…Tu es envieux ? expliqua Magnus en approchant son visage d'Alec

Alec fut stupéfait par les révélations de Magnus, Magnus prit Alec et le mit au dessus de lui.

\- Si tu le souhaite, tu peux être traité de la même manière fit Magnus

\- Quoi ? Magnus répliqua Alec

\- Met là en toi et bouge comme tu en as envie et jouit comme tu veux dit Magnus froidement

\- Non fit Alec en rougissant

\- Quoi ? demanda Magnus

\- C'est…fit Alec ne trouvant pas les mots

\- Si ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites, alors ne parle pas de quelqu'un d'autre dans des moments pareils dit Magnus en lui caressant le visage d'Alec

Magnus reprit ses caresses, il mordillait les tétons d'Alec en lui enlevant petit à petit le peignoir. Dans la tête d'Alec, il se disait la façon dont Magnus a fait preuve est pour lui dire qu'il est spécial et que Camille est simplement un jouet.

\- Pourtant on dirait que tes pensé autre que moi demeurent dans ton esprit, bientôt il n'y aura plus aucune place pour la jalousie dans ton esprit fit Magnus

Magnus reprit là où il était, il prit le membre excité d'Alec dans sa main et commença à pomper. Alec avait les yeux révulsé et cria de plaisirs, Magnus vint le prendre en bouche tout faisant coulisser ses doigt en Alec. Magnus lui écarta les jambes,

\- Je vais remplir aussi ben ton cœur que ton corps avec mon essence fit Magnus en commençant à le pénétrait doucement

\- Non, ne stoppa Alec en sentant Magnus complément en lui

Alec cria de douleur, Magnus commença à bouger en lui. Alec criât de plaisir et cria le nom de Magnus, Magnus bougeait de plus en plus fort que le lit se mit à grincer. Camille était irrité,

\- Camille qu'est ce qu'il t'irrite autant ? demanda un démon

\- Jem, c'est Magnus. Il n'est pas revenu avec cet humain s'exclama Camille

\- Maître Magnus s'est enfermé avec cet humain dans ses quartiers privé répondit Jem

\- Impossible, tu dis qu'il a emmené cet homme dans ses appartements s'écria Camille

\- Oui dit simplement Jem

\- C'est un mensonge il n'a jamais autorisé qui ce soit à entrer là dedans avant ! N'est ce pas la pièce exclusivement réservée à Magnus cria Camille

\- Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être paraître c'est la vérité répondit Jem calmement

\- Ne dis pas des âneries pareilles ! Ce n'est pas possible Magnus pas avec un humain s'écria Camille

Alec se réveilla et voulut passer ses mains sur son visage quand il vit qu'il était attaché,

\- Tu es enfin réveillé, quand tu t'es évanoui j'ai arrêté. Est-ce que c'est la première fois que tu ressentais autant de plaisirs expliqua Magnus en déposant son verre sur la table basse

\- Mais Magnus ce sont…

\- Si tu pensais que ça se terminerait là, tu t'es prodigieusement trompé. Dans cet endroit le temps est infini, je t'appendrai tout, je te formerai pour que tu deviens le genre d'homme que je pense que tu es fit Magnus en tirant sur les draps pour prendre le membre d'Alec en bouche

Alec cria de plaisirs, il tira sur la les liens avec lesquels il est attaché au plus grand amusement de Magnus

\- Tu ne peux pas t'échapper. Les liens sont solides fit Magnus amusé

Magnus pénétra Alec et bougea en lui, il mit Alec sur les genoux pour le pénétrer sauvagement ce qui fit hurler Alec de plaisirs. Camille était devant la porte de la chambre, elle pouvait entendre les cris d'Alec.

\- Alors c'est vrai, cet humain. Magnus en train de se le faire dit Camille

Camille voulut ouvrir la porte et sentis comme une courant électrique,

\- Magnus fit Camille en se mordant les lèvres

Alec venait de jouir pour la énième fois, il ne savait plus où donner la tête pendant que Magnus lui faisait l'amour dans les endroits de la chambre. Alec sentit Magnus le pénétrait à nouveau et ce qui le fit crier de plaisirs, l'esprit d'Alec s'en envola pour laisser le plaisirs que lui procurait Magnus. Alec était dans son bain,

\- Humain, maître Magnus va retourner sur terre dépêche-toi de sortir du bain dit Jem

\- Ah oui fit Alec en sortant du bain

Jem eut une rate de battement de cœur en voyant le corps nu d'Alec, Alec passa à coté de Jem

\- Tu as été transformé en un bel homme complimenta Jem

Alec retourna au lycée quand il fit aborder par un de ces camarades de classes,

\- Alec appela son camarade de classe

Alec se tourna vers son camarade

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose de différent en toi dit l'élève

\- Tu…Tu crois bafouilla Alec

\- Ah professeur qu'en pensez –vous d'Alec n'a-t-il pas changé ? demanda l'élève ce qui fit rougir Alec en voyant Magnus

\- Si, il est devenu un superbe homme fit Magnus en souriant à Alec

\- Professeur vous souvenez de moi dit une voix familière

\- Camille ? fit Alec scandalisé

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Si vous lisez cela c'est que vous êtes en vie ou bien en train de vous faire perfuser une transfusion sanguine XD. Dans le prochain chapitre un petit lemon et l'alliance entre Camille et Jonathan. Bisous**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivie !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 10, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10**_

\- Que fais-tu là ? demanda Magnus froidement

\- Pas vrai pourquoi es-tu si froid avec moi ? Alors que ta fiancée a fait tout ce chemin pour te voir dit Camille en s'agrippant à Magnus

\- Pourquoi est-elle sa fiancée ? pensa Alec scandalisé

Alec se demanda pourquoi Camille faisait là alors qu'enfer elle était la partenaire de sexuelle de Magnus et maintenant elle prétend être sa fiancée, Camille lui lançât un regard de victoire

\- Vous me devez confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ne suis pas en manque à ce point-là pour poser la main sur un élève fit Magnus en s'en allant

\- Ah ! Attends, es-tu en train d'insinuer c'était que pour l'amusement ? Les professeurs ne sont pas supposés d'être aussi cruel ! cria Camille

\- Tout le monde autour d'eux murmure scandalisé et choqué,

\- Professeur, quelle raison avez-vous fait pleurer une élève ? demanda Jonathan

\- Quelle raison ? Elle se trompait répondit Magnus en jugeant Jonathan du regard

\- Je n'ya crois pas, et vous appelez vous-même un professeur de l'académie d'Idris. Pourquoi est ce que vous prenez ce campus ? demanda Jonathan

\- Tu m'as eu, tu es un élève bien impétueux pour remettre un professeur à sa place. Donc devrais- je t'écouter ?! fit Magnus en libérant son aura démoniaque

Camille eut peur en sentant l'aura démoniaque de Magnus,

\- Qu'est ce qu'y ne vas pas ? Vas-y parle franchement ton professeur est là pour écouter ce que tu as dire dit Magnus en lui regardant menaçant

\- Je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre dit Camille avec peur

\- Tout à fait ce que je pensais, alors tu vois Jonathan fais bien attention quand tu ouvres la bouche devant tes supérieur fit Magnus en passant à coté de Jonathan

Jonathan ne dit rien et partit vers l'église quand Camille accourut vers lui,

\- Raziel, Raziel cria Camille

\- Je m'appelle Jonathan Morgenstern ici dit Jonathan en se tournant vers Camille

\- Ah Jonathan ! Je suis désolée, je me suis emporté sur le moment s'excusa Camille

\- Tu aurais pu mettre Magnus en colère en agissant ainsi dit Jonathan

\- Non, c'est faux moi et Magnus nous sommes très proche et il m'a toujours appelé par mon prénom et il a couché plusieurs fois avec moi s'écria Camille

\- Assez de ce genre de discussion, je peux sceller le pouvoir de Magnus et le renvoyer en enfer dit Jonathan

\- Eh fit Camille stupéfait

\- Je t'offrirai ma protection si j'ai ton entière coopération je m'occuperai de tout proposa Jonathan

\- Quelle promesse ! Je vais démolir Alec et le faire souffrir, je vais lui faire goûter au courroux des démons jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le supporter fit Camille avec une joie malsaine

\- Cependant je ne pardonnerai aucun acte envers Alexander dit Jonathan froidement

\- Jonathan, serait-il possible que tu sois amoureux de …stoppa Camille

Camille en voyant le regard de Jonathan, elle comprit

\- Hein ! C'est quoi ça tout le monde n'a que du « Alec » par ci et du « Alec » par là, qu'est ce que de si génial ce garçon ! qu'est ce qu'il a que je n'ai pas s'écria Camille énervée

Camille sentit un transpercement dans sa poitrine, elle cria de douleur ce qui alerta Jonathan qui essayait de savoir ce qu'avais la jeune femme. Alec était dans le bureau de Magnus,

\- A quoi pense-t-elle en venant ici ? demanda Alec

\- Ignore-là dit Magnus en regardant une éprouvette

\- Mais elle va tenter quelque chose…

\- Ignore –là fit Magnus en prenant le visage d'Alec en coupe pour le regarder dans les yeux

Alec eut un flash quand ils faisaient l'amour en enfer, Alec ferma les yeux et rougis en réalisant c'est le souvenir de leur première fois.

\- Maintenant tu peux l'ignorer fit Magnus en souriant moqueusement

Alec se disait que c'était vrai qu'il était plus vierge mais parfois il se demanda si ce n'est pas un long rêve qu'il faisait, mais quand il regardait ses poignets où il y avait les traces des liens avec lesquelles Magnus l'avait attaché. Qu'il réalisait que c'est la vérité, mais le souvenir était tellement fort que son corps,

\- NON, le souvenir ne sont que la partie plaisirs c'est le sexe. Les doigts de Magnus, sa langue, son regard, sa voix, son allure et ses mouvements. J'étais incapable de réfléchir à moment là et pourtant encore je me souviens de tout bien distinctement

Le professeur présenta Camille à tout la classe, Camille se présenta joyeusement alors les filles de la classe commençait à murmurer sur le comportement de Camille envers Magnus. Camille vint se présenté devant Alec,

\- Alec, ayons une bonne entente, dit Camille joyeuse

\- Ah ! bien sûr dit Alec étonné

\- Pour ta relation avec Magnus c'est…murmura- t- elle

\- Ah ! c'est…Mais en fait balbutia Alec

\- Ça va t'inquiète, c'est merveilleux d'être amoureux !Soyons de bonne amies !

\- Oui dit simplement Alec avec peur

Jonathan assistait toute la scène sans rien dire, Alec était dans le gymnase et s'observait dans le miroir du vestiaire avant de soupirant en soupirant. Camille vint le voir,

\- Alec est ce que ça va ? demanda Camille

\- Je vais bien, ce n'est rien répondit Alec

\- Tu mens quelque chose te tracasse ! Nous allons discuter ensemble dit Camille

\- Ca va

\- Mais tu affiche une expression triste ! Qu'est que ça peut être ?! Allez fit Camille en insistant

\- Arrête fit Alec en repoussant Camille devant tout le monde

Camille était choquée par l'attitude de Alec alors celui-ci se sentit coupable,

\- Ah ! Le problème c'est que j'ai l'air d'un gamin n'est ce pas ? Et un corps même pas désirable comme toi Camille s'exclama Alec

Camille vient palper le corps d'Alec partout,

\- Ton corps est très désirable dit Camille palpant toujours Alec

\- Camille dit Alec en rougissant

\- J'aime le corps d'Alec fit Camille en mettant sa tête sur le torse d'Alec

Tous les autres élèves les regardaient scandalisé, Camille se tourna vers eux

\- N'est pas vous autres ? demanda Camille en se tournant vers les autres

Tout le monde resta sans voix devant l'audace de Camille,

\- Allez viens sinon on va être en retard en classe ! dépêchons-nous fit Camille enfantine

Alec pensa que c'était au-delà toute compréhension, Alec était dans le bureau de Magnus.

\- Et alors Camille s'est mis me palper sur tout le corps, j'étais complément choqué c'est devenu très embarrassant pour moi raconta Alec

\- Devrais-je moi aussi les tâter, jusqu'à ça devient embarrassant pour toi dit Magnus en souriant mutinement ce qui choqua Alec

\- Ah ! ce n'est pas ce que j'essayais de dire bafouilla Alec rouge

Magnus se levât de son siège et embrassa Alec à pleine bouche, Alec répondit à son baiser. Quand il descendit vers le cou d'Alec,

\- Atte-Attends nous somme à l'école serait-ce tolérable si personne n'était en mesure de nous voir ? demanda Alec

Magnus claqua des doigts et ils s'enveloppaient dans une bulle,

\- Maintenant personne ne remarquera si tu pleure ou si tu cries fit Magnus en enlevant ses lunettes

Il bascula Alec sur le bureau et commença à le caresser partout malgré les faibles protestations d'Alec,

\- Non gémis Alec

\- Je crois bien que ce « non » n'en est pas un, je pensais t'avoir appris le plaisir d'être prise de force fit Magnus en déboutonnant le pantalon d'Alec

Magnus prit directement le membre d'Alec en bouche pour le lécher et le téter Alec se tortillai sur le bureau de plaisirs, Magnus le pénétra sec ce qui fit hurler Alec de plaisir. Il ondula ses hanche en Alec alors que celui-ci criât à se briser la voix, Magnus déboutonna la chemise d'Alec pour aller mordillait les tétons d'Alec. Camille était en train observé la scène depuis la porte, elle sera les poings de colère.

\- Je te vois Alexander, je vais offrir ton âme à l'ange de la mort dit Camille froidement

Magnus continua d'onduler ses hanches en Alec, il joua avec le plaisirs d'Alec. Quand il savait qu'Alec est sur le point de jouir, il arrêta tout et attendit quelque minute tout en serrant la base du membre d'Alec. Il faisait pendant un bon moment, Alec entendit des gens passait

\- Magnus les gens gémissait Alec

\- Les gens ne peuvent pas nous voir fit Magnus donna un coup plus fort à Alec

\- Mais …gémis Alec

Magnus était sur le point de recommencé son petit jeu quand il aperçut quelqu'un à la porte les observait, il laissait Alec se déversa sur lui avant de se déversait en Alec. Il se retira en Alec qui était encore dans les vapes de plaisirs, il vit Magnus se rhabillait.

\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi dit Magnus

\- Eh fit Alec étonné

\- Je te libère, donc tu es libre de rentrer chez toi dit Magnus

\- Ah dit Alec en rougissant en se rhabillant

\- Quoi ? N'es-tu pas heureux ? Y es-tu opposé ? D'après ton expression serais-ce que tu y prenais énormément de plaisirs ? demanda Magnus taquin

Alec rougit furieusement et courra hors du bureau de Magnus,

\- Ce n'est pas du tout cela cria Alec en courant ce qui fit ricaner Magnus

Magnus tourna la tête vers l'intrus, Camille venait de comprendre ce que Magnus faisait et que Alec n'était qu'un simple jouet dans les mains de Magnus. Alec était dans le couloir rouge, il ne savait ce qu'il avait pour dire qu'il venait se faire prendre dans l'école par Magnus.

\- Depuis quand je suis devenue aussi débaucher ? se demanda Alec

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous êtes encore vivant ou entrain de vous videz votre sang par le nez ? Dans le prochain chapitre la jalousie de Camile et La colère de Magnus.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Marie3000 : là ils ne sont plus chaud mais torride entre eux XD Et puis j'ai respecté ma part de contrat XP**

 **Mercie à tous ceux qui me suivent,**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 11, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 11**_

\- Hey, es-tu ce que tu sens bien ? demanda un élève en passant

Alec se retourna vers lui et son ami qui était avec, ils rougissaient à l'expression d'Alec.

\- Ce n'est rien, excusez moi fit Alec en courant

Les deux garçons se demanda c'était qui avant de réaliser que c'est Alec Ligtwood, ils disaient que Alec était sexy.

\- Tu pensais que chauffer une humaine qui m'intéresse Camille demanda Magnus de dos

Imaginer que Magnus ait pu faire un pacte d'amour éternel avec un humain, je me doutais bien que Raziel ait voulu me piéger. Ce garçon Alec, ce n'est qu'un partenaire sexuelle n'est ce pas ? Et en plus il est inférieur à moi, je comprends que se taper des humain est assez rare. Quoiqu'il en soit tu es bien habitué à ma manière à ma façon de faire expliqua Camille

\- Ton papotage incessant m'ennuie, si tu as envie que je te baise alors enlève tes vêtements fit Magnus en s'asseyant sur une chaise de bureau

\- Ah ! Vraiment mais avec Alec tu lui as fait enlever ses vêtements cria Camille

Magnus utilisa ses pouvoirs pour déchiré le haut de Camille,

\- Es ce que ça te convient ?! Allez viens excite moi fit Magnus en faisant signe Camille de venir

Camille avança et fais enlever les lunettes à Magnus, elle l'embrassa.

\- Les gens pourrait venir et nous surprendre ici nous sommes élève et professeur non ? Rends invisible comme tu as fait pour Alec demanda Camille

Magnus ricana et agrippa les cheveux de Camille

\- Si on considère ton statut d'objet pour divertir, tu as bien de nombreux d'exigences ou bien est ce que parce que les spectateurs ne sont pas à ton goût que tu te plains dit Magnus avant de rire

\- Ce n'est pas ça, pas du tout. C'est la même chose que d'habitude mais ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite, SI TU NE ME TRAITE PAS COMME CE GARCON ALORS JE NE LE VEUX PAS ! cria Camille en se retournant

\- Camille, tu es mon jouet. Tu es et l'as toujours été ce qu'il advient des jouets qui n'écoutent pas ce que je dis c'est ceci fit Magnus en envoyant une plume dans la vitrine derrière Camille

La plume transperça un lézard et blessa Camile sur la joue, Magnus se mit à rire et en sortant de la salle. Alec était dans une salle de classe et avais réussi à se calmer et se demanda si il pouvait demander à Magnus de rentrer avec lui mais dans quelle état il sera, il entendit la porte s'ouvrit sur Camille

\- Camille qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Alec

\- Tu me demandes ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es celui qui as échoué dans son devoirs, Magnus n'a été insatisfait de toi alors il a couché avec moi ! s'exclama Camille

\- Camille, qu'est que tu raconte ? demanda Alec

\- On dirait que tu ne me crois pas ? dit Camille en souriant narquoisement

\- Imaginais-tu être une personne spéciale ? n'est ce pas complément stupide ! Tu n'es qu'un autre de ses partenaires sexuelles un trophée à utilisation unique ! Tu pensais que tu avais quelconque valeur en dehors de ta virginité ?! La raison pour laquelle te l'a fait n'est certainement pas pour sympathisait avec les humains, le fait qu'il ait couché avec moi et non avec toi le prouve non ? cracha Camille

Alec était choqué et sentis son cœur serrai douloureusement, Camille se délectait de la douleur d'Alec

\- Si tu arrive à comprendre ça alors ne te montre plus dans notre monde fit Camille en sortant de la classe

Alec tomba à genoux et pleura en se demanda qu'est ce qu'il a fait de mal à Magnus pour qu'il agisse de la sorte, mais c'est trop tard plus il aime et plus il souffre. Camille était dans le couloir quand elle croisa Jonathan

\- Raziel dit Camille

\- En dépit de ma mise en garde de ne pas blesser Alec…dit Jonathan froidement

\- Hm ! J'ai juste créé une opportunité, il est temps qu'un certain ange entre en scènes fit Camille en tapotant l'épaule de Jonathan

\- Démon dit Jonathan alors Camille sifflota

Jonathan ouvrit la porte ce qui fit arrêter Alec de pleurer,

\- Jonathan dit Alec la voix enroué

\- Alexander répondit Jonathan

\- On dirait bien que Camille aime vraiment Magnus malgré tout elle continue d'avoir des relations physique avec lui, j'imagine qu'il n'y a aucune raison que pour mon existence soit pardonné expliqua Alec

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est ce type qui

\- Tu veux dire le diable coupa Alec

Alec fit Jonathan stupéfait

\- Je n'envisage pas le sexe de façon légère, c'est le genre de chose que je ne pourrais faire qu'avec la personne que j'aime et j'aimerais que la personne que j'aime pense la même chose. EST-CE MAL D'ESPERER POUR CA, C'EST-CE QUE TOUTE PERSONNE ESPERENT ! Je ne comprends pas, je ne veux pas comprendre le monde démoniaque ou quoique soit d'autre. Mais je l'aime tellement que je ne sais plus ce qui est vrai ou pas et malgré que je l'aime sanglota Alec

Jonathan prit le poignet, et consola.

\- Il n'y a rien dont tu aies à t'inquiéter, je pensais qu'il valait mieux que le monde des démons disparaisse mais je ne veux pas te voir souffrir comme ça dit Jonathan

\- Jonathan fit Alec ébahi

\- Je ne te laisserai pas entre les mains de Magnus fit Jonathan en embrassant

Alec fut scandalisé que Jonathan en train de l'embrasser, il ne savait que quelqu'un était en train de les observé et c'est personne fut Magnus.

\- Jonathan dit Alec choqué

Magnus utilisa ses pouvoirs, Jonathan le ressentit

\- Attention Alec fit Jonathan en protégeant Alec de son corps

La fenêtre éclata en mille morceaux, les éclats de verre vint se réfugiai dans les bras de Jonathan.

\- Jonathan demanda Alec paniqué

\- Ca va j'ai rien rassura Jonathan

Alec allait vers la fenêtre pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, et vit Magnus qui le regardait froidement,

\- Magnus, Magnus appela Alec

Alec mit sa main sur les verres brisé et se blessa la main, Magnus se détourna le regard.

\- Magnus fit Alec en voulant partit

\- Alec fit Jonathan en agrippant Alec

\- Lâche-moi Jonathan je…Fis Alec en se débattant

Jonathan prit la main blessé d'Alec et le guérie,

\- N'y vas pas Alec, être avec lui ne te cause que la souffrance. Les blessures de ton corps guériront mais pas les blessures de ton cœur dit Jonathan

\- Jonathan fit Alec

Alec repoussa Jonathan de toutes ces forces,

\- Il est déjà trop tard, je ne sais pour quelle raison mais je l'aime et ce même si je ne comprends pas tout. C'est un démon mesquin qui fait des choses cruelles mais même ainsi si je te donne mon amour Jonathan nous serions probablement heureux, mais je ne peux pas personne à part Magnus je ne peux pas parce que tout de mon âme c'est Magnus. Pardonne-moi fit Alec en partant

\- TU CROIS CA UNIQUEMENT PARCE QUE TU NE CONNAIS PAS LA VERITABLE NATURE DU DIABLE s'écria Jonathan

Alec ouvrit la porte et la referma sans écouter Jonathan, Jonathan le regarda partir

\- Bien alors il ne me reste pas d'autre alternative, ne me force pas à devenir sérieux dit Jonathan froidement

Alec courrait pour rejoindre Magnus, il sait qu'il est ensorcelé par Magnus.

\- Magnus, appela Alec

Magnus continua de marcher sans se retourner,

\- Magnus, pourquoi ? Pourtant c'est toi qui as couché avec Camille s'exclama Alec avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire

\- En ce qui me concerne, ce que tu racontes ne sont que des conneries. C'est un grave péché de trahi mon amour éternelle dit Magnus froidement

\- Ce n n'est pas vrai, je n'ai pas trahi…

\- LA FERME ? JE CONVOQUE LE SABBAT cria Magnus

\- Le sabbat ? demanda Alec choqué

\- Tu es jaloux d'une femme avec qui j'ai couché lors des cérémonies du sabbat, œil pour œil, une trahison pour une trahison dit Magnus froidement

\- Tu te trompes, Jonathan l'a fait contre ma volonté dit Alec

\- Peux –tu dire sincèrement qu'il n'y plus aucune trace quelconque sentiments amoureux dans ton cœur pour Jonathan demanda Magnus en serrant la gorge d'Alec

\- Ah fit Alec scandalisé

\- Tu assisteras au Sabbat et là tu recevras mon châtiment fit Magnus en tournant le dos à Alec

\- Non, je n'irais pas. Je ne veux pas y aller refusa Alec

Magnus était déjà loin, Alec se savait plus quoi faire pourquoi Magnus avait-t-il changé. Il se disait si c'est parce qu'il n'était plus vierge, plusieurs question lui faisait mal. Camille eut satisfaction en regardant la scène, Alec était dans son lit. Maryse l'appela pour qu'il se réveille pour aller au lycée,

\- J'y vais pas, je me sens pas bien répondit Alec

Alec se disait au moins il n'y verra pas Camille et Magnus,

\- Messire Alexander Ligtwood fis une voix caverneuse

Alec se leva de son lit et vit un démon,

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Alec ayant peur

\- Votre guide pour le Sabbat, ce soir à minuit veuillez revêtir ces habits et veuillez attendre un corbeau viendra pour vous guider jusqu'à l'assemblé expliqua le démon en donnant Alec une tunique

\- J'ai dit que je ne voulais...

\- Vous aurez à nouveau de la visite ce soir coupa le démon

Le démon disparu, Alec se recoucha dans son lit, il s'agita tout de la journée dans son lit jusqu'à onze heures du soir. Un corbeau l'amena à un manoir sombre, Alec souffla longuement en se disant qu'il est venue malgré tout, il vit un démon maître d'hôtels. Quand il vit plusieurs démons en train s'accoupler avec des humaines partout, il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit Camille

\- Alec, je savais que tu viendrais après tout tu es aussi le partenaire sexuelle de Magnus cracha Camille

Alec sentit une douleur au niveau de son cœur,

\- Les sorcières considèrent que c'est un honneur suprême prises par Magnus ici, ils donnent libre cours à leurs désirs sexuelles les plus bas et au fil du temps deviennent impures. Ne serait ce pas génial si Magnus te faisait cet honneur également ? Bien que la seule envers qu'il a intérêts c'est moi avoua Camille en se délectant la douleur d'Alec

Alec trembla de partout en réalisant que Magnus va coucher avec Camille juste sous ses yeux,

\- Le seigneur Magnus fait son entrée annonça un démon

Magnus arriva sous sa forme démoniaque et avec des paillettes sur ses vêtements, tous les démons scandaient le nom de Magnus. Alec savait que sera son châtiment,

\- Vous êtes tous réunis pour ce soir, j'ai bon espoir que vos cœurs se délecteront dans le monde du péché s'exclama Magnus

Tous les démons demandèrent Magnus leur bénédiction, Magnus repéra Alec cacha sous une capuche. Alec se disait que Magnus était cruel et qu'il a fait une erreur en venant ici, Magnus s'avança vers lui et Camille qui souriait d'avance. Tout les femmes soufflât de désespoir en savant déjà que Magnus allait choisir Camile vu que c'est sa préféré, Alec était sur le point de partit en savant que c'était mieux comme ça il pourrait oublier Magnus. Il amorça un geste pour partir quand Magnus le retient par le bras,

\- Tu seras mon compagnon dit Magnus

Tout le monde fut scandalisé alors que Camille fut choquée, un démon cria de mécontentement ce qui fait soulever tout le monde questionnait Magnus sur la présence d'Alec.

\- SILENCE MES SERVITEURS ? VOICI LA PERSONNE QUE J'AI CHOISI ET JE NE TOLERE PAS VOTRE INSOLENCE ordonna Magnus ce qui fait taire tout le monde

\- Mais choisir une humaine pour cette cérémonie s'exclama Camille

\- AS-TU L'INTENTION DE PROSTESTER ? POUR QUI ME PRENDS-TU ? demanda Magnus en pointant une épée à la gorge de Camille

Camille recula de peur, Magnus prit Alec par la main

\- Viens dit Magnus en tirant sur la main d'Alec

\- Magnus demanda Alec

Magnus le jeta sur une table,

\- Maintenant que le spectacle commence fit Magnus en souriant narquoisement

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez –vous ? Pas de suite si vous ne baissez pas vos armes et tomates par terre et si vous vous voulez venger aller faire sur Camille et Jonathan. Dans le prochain chapitre la punition d'Alec et le lemon. Bisous**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guest : Voilà la suite tant attendu XP**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 12, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 12**_

Magnus fit signe à une servante démon d'emmener un verre d'alcool, il but le verre d'alcool. Il embrassa Alec en lui faire partageant le vin, Alec l'avala mais il se sentait bizarre alors Magnus ricana narquoisement. Alec réalisa qu'il avait une boisson paralysant après avoir souvenu ce que Magnus lui avait dis, tous les monde désapprouvent le choix de leur maître. Magnus commença à caresser la cuisse d'Alec, Alec commença à protester.

\- Arrête Magnus je t'en prie supplia Alec alors Magnus caressa son membre

\- Un homme qui a échangé un baiser avec un ange dit Magnus froidement

\- C'était Jonathan qui a agi soudainement se défend Alec

\- A QUEL MOMENT LUI AS-TU EXPLIQUE QUE TU NE LE VOULAIS PAS ?! Tu es venue au sabbat pour recevoir ta punition pour m'avoir trahi dit Magnus froidement

Alec était choqué de savoir que c'était une punition,

\- Pourquoi je l'aime tellement, je l'aime tellement que je lui aurais tout donné. Peu importe que qu'il peut m'arriver ce que je dois endurer, je ne cesserai jamais de penser à Magnus pensa Alec alors que Magnus avait pris son membre en bouche

\- AIE FOI EN MOI, JE N'AI PAS TRAHI L'AMOUR QUE J'AI JURER. JE T'AIME BIEN PLUS QU'ALORS ET A JAMAIS s'écria Alec

Magnus le regarda sans émotions,

\- Alors je t'en prie aie confiance en moi, je t'aime je ne mens pas sur ce je ressens supplia Alec

Les démons se demandèrent ce que Alec raconta, Magnus ne répondit rien et arracha la tunique d'Alec ce qui fit exposer le torse d'Alec dehors. Les démons en voyant le corps d'Alec s'extasient devant, Magnus mordillait les tétons d'Alec.

\- Alors il ne me fera pas confiance qu'importe ce que je fais, peu importe ce que je fais pensa Alec en ayant les larmes aux yeux

Magnus redressa la tête et vis les larmes dans les yeux d'Alec, il essuya les larmes au coin des yeux d'Alec avant de léché ses larmes. Magnus lui embrassa tendrement, il le prit dans ses bras avec amour ce qui fit choqué tout le monde surtout Camille.

\- C'est annulé, je dissous l'assemblé du sabbat déclara Magnus en prenant Alec dans ses bras

Tous les démons et sorcières présents protestèrent, Magnus entra dans le manoir sous les protestations de tout le monde,

\- Je n'organiserais plus de fête de sabbat déclara Magnus

\- Maître Magnus vous ne pouvez pas…

\- DISPERSEZ-VOUS s'écria Magnus

Camille était dégoûté de ce qu'elle venait de voir, Magnus déposa Alec sur le lit

\- As-tu médité un peu ?! Tu as assez eu qu'assez comme punition, repose-toi dit Magnus en reprenant son apparence humain

\- Magnus dit Alec après que Magnus lui laissait seul

Alec se disait que c'est sa punition, avant de réaliser que la vérité que Magnus l'aimait et vu qu'il ne l'avait pas prise de plus il avait déclaré qu'il n'organiserait plus de spectacle de sabbat. Il se leva et couru, il vit Magnus descendre de l'escalier

\- Magnus appela Alec en descendant l'escalier

Il se jeta dans ses bras,

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda Magnus

\- Je t'aime et toi ? demanda Alec

\- Tu ne le sais pas espèce d'idiot répondit Magnus avant de l'enlacer

Magnus regarda Alec et l'embrassa, il fit glisser la tunique qui est désormais un drap sur Alec par terre. Alec se cacha à la vue de Magnus, Magnus le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa puis le fit s'asseoir dans l'escalier. Il lécha les deux morceaux d'Alec ce qui le faisait gémir, Magnus regarda Alec avant de ricana doucement.

\- Viens, je veux te faire l'amour dans mes appartements fit Magnus en emmenant Alec

Il embrassa Alec tendrement avant de descendre doucement dans son cou, il l'enlaça et l'embrassa plusieurs fois avec tendresse ce que ressentait Alec.

\- Je ne savais pas que quelque chose d'aussi précieux existait dans ce monde avoua Magnus

\- Magnus fit Alec ébahi

\- Précieux, précieux Alexander fit Magnus en embrassant Alec

Il répondit à son baiser, Magnus le fit allonger sur lit. Magnus prit le drap qui recouvert Alec le transforma en plumes sous l'émerveillement d'Alec, Magnus revient embrasser Alec. Il fit descendre ses lèvres pour lécher les tétons d'Alec, une des ses mains l'allait toujours caressait le membre d'Alec ce qui le fit crier de plaisirs. Magnus prit le sexe d'Alec en bouche pour le téter et le lécha comme une friandise tout en le préparant doucement avec amour, Alec cria de plaisir mais il ressentait aussi l'amour de Magnus dans ses gestes. Magnus le pénétra sec ce qui le fit gémir de plaisirs, il ondula ses hanches en Alec ce le fit hurler de plaisirs. Alec se déversa sur Magnus alors Magnus vint après quelque minutes,

\- Alexander, viens avec moi en enfer demanda Magnus devant la fenêtre

Alec le regarda étonné,

\- Sois mon mari et demeure pour l'éternité avec moi, ton existence prendra fin ce qui signifie la mort demanda Magnus

Alec était scandalisé par ce que venait de dire sur la mort,

\- Ah, mais alors ça signifierait…

\- Même si je reste à tes côtes et que je change mon apparence, cela ne peut durer sur terre. L'espérance de vie d'un humain est courte, je désire que tu viennes en enfer et que tu reste magnifique qu'aujourd'hui. Tu dois comprendre ce que cela signifie de m'aimer sincèrement c'est d'abandonner le monde des humains, ce serait bien d'y réfléchir sérieusement si tu ne parviens pas à une décision alors à ce moment-là je prendrais ta vie et je t'emmènerai avec moi fit Magnus en faisant dormir Alec

Alec se réveilla dans sa chambre, et devina que Magnus l'ai du transporté par ma magie. Mais il ne souvenait plus la dernière phrase de Magnus, il s'asseye à table pendant que sa mère lui servit le petit déjeuner. Il prit un morceau de toast,

\- Maman, que ferrais-tu si je mourrais demanda Alec

Maryse lui donna un coup sur la tête,

\- Le matin n'est pas le moment opportun pour parler des sujets dramatique, quel genre de personne tu épouseras dans la future et combien de petits-enfants verront le jour ? Voici le genre de sujets que tu dois aborder. A présent file à l'école et cesse de raconter des bêtises dit Maryse

Alec se leva et prit son sac se dirigeai vers la porte,

\- Alec appela sa mère

Alec se tourna vers sa mère

\- Je t'attendrai à la maison mon chéri fit Maryse en saluant Alec

Alec se dit qu'il songerait plus tard, il se disait de séparer de ses parents et ses amis. Il se disait que plus tard il pèsera le pour et le contre pour pouvoir se concentrer sur le cours de Magnus.

\- Je vois, ce sera fait je m'en remets à vous. Il ne me reste plus aucune alternative expliqua Camille avec quelqu'un

\- Camille appela Jonathan

Camille fit disparaître la personne et se tourna vers Jonathan,

\- Jonathan répondit Camille

\- Je n'irai plus loin dans notre collaboration dit Jonathan

\- Ah c'est dommage ! Même si de toute façons tu n'as jamais été coopératifs dit Camille

\- Je le combattrais à la loyale et égale ainsi tu pourras regagner ton cœur d'ange, à la base ton sang est à l'origine appartenait aux anges. Cesse de blesser Alexander dit Jonathan

\- C'est déjà trop tard, à présent c'est trop tard dit Camille

Que veux –tu dire… ? demanda Jonathan

Jonathan réalisa

\- Tu n'as pas fait quelque chose contre Alec fit Jonathan en courant

\- N'ai-je pas dit que c'était trop tard dit Camille avant d'éclater de rire diaboliquement

Alec était dans ses pensés et pesait le pour et le contre, Alec tourna la tête et reconnut le magasin où il avait acheté le livre démoniaque. Il entra dans le magasin et salua le gérant,

\- Le livre qui exhausse les vœux n'est plus là ? demanda Alec

\- Il n'est plus ici, ce livre a attendu longtemps votre venue répondit le gérant

\- Hein ? fit Alec surpris

\- Pendant des années, des décennies durant ce temps il attendu de tomber entre vos mains. Les livres décident du moment et choisissent la personne c'est le destin expliqua le gérant

Alec réalisa qu'il était destiné à Magnus, son amour, et tout était le destin. Il couru hors du magasin,

\- ATTENTION fit un passant

Quand Alec se retourna, il reçut une poutre. Magnus ne ressentait plus Alec,

\- Alexander dit Magnus

Jonathan arriva sur les lieux d'accident,

\- Alexander reconnut Jonathan

Jonathan voulait aller le rejoindre mais des passants le retenait, Jonathan vit la mort

\- Tu es la mort ? Qu'est qui a été fait ? demanda Jonathan

Jonathan criât le nom d'Alec,

\- De cette façon Magnus sera mien et s'il meurt au moins ils ne pourront plus se voir l'un l'autre. La vie des êtres des humains est courte tu sais si courte que ça n'a pas d'importance s'ils succombent trop vite expliqua Camille durement

\- Camille dit Jonathan froidement

\- L'âme de Alec sera emmené dans le royaume des morts ainsi aucun ange ou démons ne pourra la faire revenir expliqua Camile froidement

\- Je ne laisserais pas l'âme d'Alexander à la mort ou à qui que se soit fit Jonathan en détruisant la mort

Jonathan se transforma en ange et récupéra Alec dans ses bras,

\- Mon dieu, je t'en prie aide l'âme de cet enfant efface tous ces peines. Et pour finir protège là de tous ceux qui lui veulent du mal de n'importe quelle manière demanda Jonathan

Tous ceux qui se souvient de Alec disparaissent de leurs mémoires a part Magnus, Magnus sorti de son bureau et demanda Alec au élève qui le répondit qu'il ne savait qui était Alec. Puis Magnus demanda pour Jonathan et il reçut la même réponse ce qui le mit dans une rage fou, il disposa les élève.

\- Raziel, où emmènes-tu l'âme d'Alec ? demanda Camille

\- Au paradis, il passera l'éternité avec moi sous la bénédiction de dieu répondit Jonathan

\- Que dis-tu ? demanda Camille

\- Camille, tu as commis un terrible péché, le jugement de dieu tombera sur toi sans faillir fit Jonathan en s'envolant avec Alec

\- Raziel dit Camille

Camille regarda les humains s'agitait autour d'elle,

\- Camille dit Magnus froidement en prenant une plume de Jonathan

Camille eut la chair de poule en entendant la voix froide de Magnus

\- Que signifie tout ceci ? Où Jonathan a emmené Alec ? demanda Magnus en détruisant la plume

\- Alec est mort, il n'est plus de ce monde répondit Camille

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre gronda Magnus

\- Il est mort et j'aurais été contente si la mort avait emporté son âme dans le royaume des morts et ce garçon errerait au royaume des morts pour toujours mais Raziel est intervenu et…stoppa Camille

\- Donc tu as provoqué la mort d'Alec, c'était une excellente idée. Tu aurais fait un merveilleux démon après ça qu'il en soit il n'aura pas d'après pour toi dit Magnus après avoir saisi Camille par le visage

\- Arrête Magnus, ce n'est pas ma faute supplia Camille

\- Il est trop tard pour avoir ce regard angélique, garce j'aurai du te détruire plus tôt fit Magnus

Magnus serra la tête de Camille et la détruit,

\- Vagin stupide cracha Magnus

Magnus allait s'envoler quand il fut retenu par Raphaël,

\- Raphaël dit Magnus

\- Maître, où allez-vous ? demanda Raphaël

\- Au paradis pour ramener l'âme d'Alec répondit Magnus

\- S'il vous plaît, n'y allez pas, ça revenait à entrer dans le territoire ennemie. Si vous faites ça, vous savez ce qu'il vous arrivera ?! s'exclama le corbeau

\- Je pourrais être détruit répondit Magnus

\- Vous ne devez pas faire ça et que adviendra des démons que vous laissez ? demanda le corbeau

\- Jem et Will sont des démons suffisamment de pouvoirs pour prendre ma place. Ils s'occuperont de tout le monde répondit Magnus

\- NON, QU'ADVIENDRA DE MOI ? Seigneur Magnus vous êtes mon seul maître, je ne veux pas servir un autre quel que soit sa puissance de ce démon sanglota Raphaël

\- Raphaël, tu veux devenir un démon comme moi n'est ce pas ? si c'est le cas alors n'aie aucun regrets, sois heureux. Je détruirai quiconque que se mettra en travers de mon chemin fit Magnus en s'envolant

\- Maître attendez emmené moi avec vous fit Raphaël en courant derrière Magnus

Mais il tomba par terre,

\- Maître cria Raphaël

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez- vous ? Comme d'habitude allez tuer Camille et Jonathan, je ne suis pour rien dans l'histoire. Dans le prochain chapitre la perte de mémoire temporaire d'Alec et la bataille ente Jonathan et Magnus. Bisous**


	13. Note

**Note**

 **Voilà comme d'habitude c'est pour prévenir que ma fics touche à sa fin, je voudrais savoir quels histoire voulez-vous et il y plusieurs histoires que je vous laisse choisir pour que je l'écrive une nouvelle :**

 **\- Le pacte du sang : Alec, Jace et Izzy vont débuter leur rentrée dans une nouvelle école, ils se sont fait de nouveaux amis mais ils sont troublé par un groupe de d'amis qui les observe. MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE rating M fics vampire**

 **\- Une nuit avec le roi : L'histoire d'Esther version The Mortal instruments ratings M MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE**

 **\- Un mec bien : Basé sur le film une fille bien, Magnus fit un pari avec Jonathan de changer Alec pour en faire le roi du bal de la promo mais il finit par Tomber amoureux rating T MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE**

 **\- Midnight sécrétary : Basé sur un manga du même titre, Alec se fait embauché comme secrétaire par l'entreprise Edom. Il est le secrétaire particulier de Magnus Bane un homme passionné de paillette et tenues excentrique et un vrai Casanova. Mais une nuit il découvre que son patron est un vampire. Rating M Malec, Sizzy, clace Mpreg.**

 **\- Ramaiya vastavaiya : Magnus est amoureux d'Alec. Mais pour gagner son amour et l'approbation de sa famille, il doit travailler dans la ferme familiale d'Alec et pour prouver qu'il est digne de lui. Basé sur le film Bollywood du même nom rating K+ Malec**

 **\- Magnifique : Magnus bane est une kinésithérapeute talentueux et délurée qui a déjà soigné de grands joueurs de Baseball. Un collègue lui propose de s'occuper d'un roi d'Idris et de s'installer pendant toute la durée du traitement dans son palais à Alicante. Le roi Robert Ligtwood n'est pourtant pas un patient facile : peu investi dans sa guérison, il a déjà renvoyé des dizaines de kinés avant elle. D'autre part, sa famille dirigée par la reine Maryse rigide et conservatrice, a un mode de vie très éloigné de l'exubérante et franche Magnus. Pourtant, le jeune homme accepte l'offre à la grande joie de sa sœur qui le verrait bien marié à un prince. Et justement, le roi Robert a un fils, le beau mais distant Prince Alexander qui est déjà fiancé à une autre et obsédé par la gestion des affaires de sa famille. A priori, rien n'incite Magnus à rester dans cet environnement qui lui correspond si peu mais armé d'une détermination et d'une énergie sans faille, il est bien décidé à venir à bout des résistances de son patient… tout en gagnant l'amitié de son fils dont il se rapproche doucement. Rating T Basé sur le film Bollywood Khoobsurat Malec**

 **\- Magnus Alexander : L'histoire de la reine Victoria version the mortal Instruments Malec rating M**

 **\- Gadar : L'histoire d'amour entre Magnus un demi-démon et Alec un demi-ange déchiré par la guerre de leur deux peuple. Basé sur le film bollywood Gadar Rating M Malec MPRG**

 **\- Virgin blood : Alec vit avec son père super sexy Magnus, comment vivre avec sa vie de lycéen quand on a un homme super sexy. Basé sur le manga du même nom rating T Malec**

 **\- Conflict Lover : Depuis que son frère Jace s'est enfuie, Alec était obligé d'épouser le fiancé de celui-ci. Son mari est énigmatique et parfois un peu S sur les bords comment va se dérouler leur vie de jeunes marié ? Basé sur un manga du même nom Rating M. Malec**

 **Voilà le choix d'histoire que je vous laisse choisir, je mettrai la suite de Akuma no eros ce soir comme promis.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Marie3000 : Tu as raison pour Camille, j'attends avec impatient les nouveaux chapitres**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 13, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 13**_

Raphaël regarda impuissant Magnus s'envolé, Alec se réveilla dans un champ de fleurs. Alec regarda partout et trouva l'endroit magnifique, il essaya de souvenir après d'avoir sortir de du magasin d'avoir voulu faire quelque chose d'important mais aucun souvenir.

\- Alexander, bienvenu au paradis accueilli Jonathan

Alec ne souvient plus de Jonathan mais il s'ait qu'ils se sont déjà rencontrés,

\- Je suis Raziel, Alec. Comment est-ce ? Le paradis demanda Jonathan

\- Ah ! C'est étonnamment beau et ça me donne un sentiment de bien –être, c'est comme si mon cœur se réchauffait expliqua Alec

\- Je suis d'accord répondit Raziel

\- Mais j'ai la sensation que quelque chose manque dit Alec

\- Ton attachement d'avoir vécu longtemps sur terre, cela finira par s'estomper ici. Restons ici ensemble pour toujours, il n'y a rien ici qui puisse te du mal ou t rende triste ce qu'il y a ici c'est la joie, la paix et l'amour fit Jonathan en cueillant une fleur

L'ange donna la fleur à Alec, Alec respira l'odeur de la fleur,

\- Oui répondit Alec

Alec se disait tout choses de néfastes soit disparue que les fleurs poussent de partout et que l'été était éternelle, il se retourna et vit Jonathan lui tendre la main. Il lui prit la main, ils se promènent, Jonathan se pencha pour l'embrasser

\- Même les choses qui semblent êtres importants, précieuse, précieux pensa Alec avant réalisé quelque chose

Il repoussa Jonathan,

\- Pourquoi n'oublie pas tu ? pourquoi essayes –tu de te souvenir ? Tu n'as pas besoin de peser quoi que se soit s'écria Jonathan

\- Je…Je…bafouillai Alec

\- C'EST UNE ALERTE cria un ange

\- Magnus a …fit un ange avant de s'écrouler devant Jonathan

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Jonathan avec l'ange

Il leva la tête et trouva Magnus,

\- Magnus reconnu Jonathan

\- Je reprends Alec dit Magnus

\- Naturellement un ange déchu si un démon devait arriver jusqu'au paradis, je ne m'attendais que nul autre que toi expliqua Jonathan

\- Je n'avais pourtant pas prévu de venir de une seconde fois répondis Magnus

Alec regarda Magnus et il connaissait Magnus mais il ne savait pas où, Magnus le regarda et l'enlaça.

\- Je suis venue te ramener à la maison dit Magnus

\- Me ramener à la maison pensa Alec en sentant son cœur battre

Il essaya de reconnaître Magnus, il sait que lui et Magnus quand il voulut approcha sa main sur le visage de Magnus

\- Eloigne-toi de lui Magnus, je n'ai l'intention de te remette Alexander, et cette Alec n'est pas la même Alec qui a été blessé par toi, tant qu'il est ici il n'aura aucun souvenir du monde d'en bas dit l'ange

\- Raison de plus pour le faire sortir d'ici ricana Magnus

Magnus se tourna vers Alec et l'embrassa,

\- Alexander, attends moi ici, je te sauverai de ce monde sans amour dit Magnus

\- Amour, dans cet endroit où tout déborde, il me semblerait tout de même que quelque chose manque serait –ce l'amour ? se demanda Alec en rougissant

\- Viens à moi Raziel s'écria Magnus

\- Je déteste les conflits cependant si tu dis avoir l'intention d'emmener Alexander, peu importe alors, je vais t'abattre dit Raziel en invoquant son sceptre

\- Raziel, cette fois-ci mes motivations sont différentes de la fois où on était dans le monde d'en bas tu m'as mis hors de moi. JE SUIS VRAIMENT ENRAGE s'exclama Magnus

\- Tes ailes n'ont pas la même dextérité habituelle fit Jonathan en donnant un coup à Magnus

\- Tu veux dire que j'ai affaiblie demanda Magnus en parant le coup

\- En effet, ça du te coûter considérable en magie de venir ici répondit Jonathan en repoussant Magnus

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Moi qui étais le bras droit de dieu dans le temps, n'avais aucunes difficultés à mettre bon de tes subordonnés comme toujours tu es un bâtard d'ange cracha Magnus en envoyant un boule d'énergie sur Jonathan

Jonathan le reçut en plein fouets, des anges viennent essayer de prêter main forte à Jonathan.

\- Maître Raziel dirent les anges

\- Restez à l'écart, tu n'es pas de taille contre lui je vais éradiquer Magnus de ce monde s'exclama Jonathan

Alec en regardant la scène et commença avoir des flashes de son passé,

\- Je suis du côté du grand seigneur dit Jonathan

\- Que peut-IL bien faire ? demanda Magnus

Alec entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, c'était Magnus qui l'appeler

\- L'as-tu oublie ton amour éternel pour moi, je ne peux pas te laisser ici personne ne peut nous sépare. Tu es né sur terre dans le but de me rencontrer. Tu ne peux pas m'oublier dit Magnus par télépathie

\- Magnus murmura Alec

Alec eut tout les souvenirs qu'il avait eu sur terre avec Magnus de l'invocation jusqu'à la demande de rester auprès de lui, Jonathan et Magnus se battait toujours quand des anges vin prêter main fortes à Jonathan en coinçant Magnus en le blessant

\- Les archanges dit Jonathan

\- Magnus cria Alec

\- Apparemment il a fallut un bon nombre d'Archanges pour me mettre à terre fit Magnus en ricanant

\- Quoi, le diable est toujours…fit les archanges étonnés

\- Allez vous faire voir ça vous ne concerne pas dit Magnus en repoussant les archanges

Jonathan en profita pour transpercé Magnus

\- N'empêche que tu te sois affaiblis pour te faire avoir un moment de mégarde est plutôt évident fit Jonathan

\- Magnus cria Alec choqué et en courant vers lui

\- Reste en arrière, où tu seras également transporté par l'assaut. Tu vas rester tranquillement la où tu es et moi je vais certainement te sortir de cet endroit dit Magnus en se relevant

Jonathan étais surpris de voir Magnus se relevai alors Alec était inquiet

\- JE TE LAISSERAI PAS ALEC s'écria Magnus

\- Ta défaite est à porté de main répondit Jonathan

Ils se jettent à nouveau dans la bataille, Alec regarda la scène

\- Arrêter cela fit Alec en courant vers eux

\- Alec tu vas être…stoppa Jonathan

Alec courut en l'enlacé Magnus en sortant des ailes d'anges, l'énergie démoniaque de Magnus l'électrisait.

\- Alec tu…

\- Je veux être avec toi, rentrons chez nous en enfer, un paradis sans toi est comme un désert stérile dit Alec

\- Alec fit Magnus en serrant Alec

Les ailes d'Alec devinrent noir comme ceux de Magnus, Alec prit le sceptre de Magnus et s'adressa à Jonathan

\- Alexander fit Jonathan

\- Si tu as l'intention de faire encore mal à Magnus ça devra attendre que tu m'aie passé sur le corps, si tu ne me détruis pas alors tu devras te battre contre Magnus et moi fit Alec en le menaçant du sceptre

\- Ton âme a été souillé par le diable en tant qu'ange je ne permettre ça même si je t'aurai garanti une paix éternelle ici. Je dois rendre un jugement sur la personne que j'aime, je vais recevoir ta défaite Alec fit Jonathan une larme coulant sur sa joue et en lançant une boule d'énergie

Magnus poussa Alec sur le côté pour recevoir l'énergie sur lui,

\- Magnus, écarte-toi du chemin cria Alec

Magnus ne l'écouta pas et eut une explosion, Alec criât le nom de son amant. La fumée se dissipa peu à peu mais il révéla Magnus qui avait un trou dans ses ailes

\- Magnus, merci fit Alec soulagé

\- Depuis le début tu n'avais pas l'intention de viser Alexander n'est ce pas ? Cette attaque ne visait pas Alec tu n'arrivais pas à le blesser n'est ce pas ? demanda Magnus

\- J'ai fait un trou dans le mur du paradis, c'est un trou qui communique avec l'enfer ça devrait aller si vous y allez en passant par là

\- Raziel dit Alec

\- Dépêchez- vous ! Les démons de l'enfer pourraient avoir accès au paradis par là, ton bonheur n'existe pas ici dit Raziel

\- Raziel dit Alec

Alec regarda Magnus et couru pour le prendre dans ses bras, Magnus le serra très fort dans ses bras.

\- Je sais que je te rendrai heureux bien plus qu'il est possible sur terre ou au paradis avoua Magnus

\- Je le sais répondit Alec

Raziel tourna le dos aux amoureux,

\- Raziel, Jonathan interpella Alec

Jonathan ne répondit rien mais dans son cœur il disait au revoir à Alec,

\- Alec, adieu. Tu étais mon ange avoua Jonathan

Ils arrivèrent au enfer, ils entrèrent au palais où une haie de démons leurs souhaitait la bienvenue.

\- Je suis chez moi s'exclama Alec heureux

Ils rentrèrent dans les appartements de Magnus,

\- Ne regrette –tu rien de ce que tu as laissé derrière ? Si maintenant tu me le demande, j'ai le pouvoir de te faire revenir sur terre comme si rien ne s'était passé si cependant tu souhaite rester ici à jamais à mes côtés alors je te garderai à mes côtés fit Magnus en le regardant

\- Mon cœur a déjà décidé plus que toute autre chose, je veux t'aimer pour l'éternité avoua Alec en s'agrippant à Magnus

Magnus se pencha et l'embrassa, il se retira et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour lançait des plumes sur Alec qui s'émerveillait. Il enlaça Alec par derrière,

\- Ceci un moment opportun, enlève cette robe d'anges murmura Magnus

\- Oh mais fit Alec

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre un lemon et l'histoire de Raphaël**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sissi1789 : Je prends note de ton vote,**

 **Bully0106 : Non t'es malade, tu les as vu ils poussent de partout comme des pâquerettes (Citation de Mushu dans MULAN) Non sérieux je ferais tout mais choisis un parce que sinon je vais m'embrouillait les méninges**

 **Marie3000 : Ah c'est vrai l'amour quand tu nous tiens surtout avec les Malec. N'oublie de voter la fiction que tu veux**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 14, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 14**_

\- Si tu ne le fait pas, je vais la transformer en plumes aussi fit Magnus en transformant la tunique d'Alec en plumes

Le corps nu d'Alec fut exposé devant les yeux de Magnus, il caressa le torse d'Alec en pinçant ses tétons et commença à faire des mouvements de va-et viens sur le sexe d'Alec. Alec gémissait de plaisirs, alors que Magnus plaqua son torse contre le dos d'Alec. Alec se retourna et fait face à Magnus,

\- C'est ça, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir honte dit Magnus

Magnus vint l'embrasser et l'allonger sur le lit, Magnus reprit ses caresses sur Alec qui gémissait de plus en plus. Il prit Alec en bouche pour le léchai et le téter,

\- Ar-Arrête bafouilla Alec en gémissant

\- Je ne peux m'arrêter, pendant des centaines année, pendant des milliers années jusqu'à ce que ton âme n'en puisse plus c'est ainsi que je te vais te posséder. Je te ferai l'amour fit Magnus en pénétrant Alec

Il ondula ses hanches ce qui fit crier Alec de plaisirs, Magnus taquin recommença son petit jeu. Quand Alec était sur le point de jouir, il stoppa tout et serra la base du sexe d'Alec avant de reprendre pour durer le plaisir.

\- Magnus, s'il te plait gémis Alec sous les coups de Magnus

\- Non pas encore fit Magnus en donnant un coup plus fort en Alec qui hurla de plaisirs

Magnus laissât enfin Alec jouir qui se déversa sur Magnus alors que Magnus se déversa en Alec, Alec était dans les vapes tellement s'était intense. Quand il se réveilla, il s'était mis à la fenêtre en pensant à sa mère. Sans qu'il se rendre compte une larme coula sur ses joues, une main l'essuya quand il se retourna il vit Magnus qui goûter ses larmes avant de lui caresser la joue.

\- Devrions –nous essayer de visiter la terre de temps à temps autre ? demanda Magnus

\- Eh fit Alec

\- Nous deux comme au bon vieux temps répondit Magnus

Alec lui sourit et essuya ses larmes,

\- D'accord dit Alec avant d'embrasser Magnus

Raphaël était dans le monde des humains, des filles de son lycée le saluaient. Il répondit avec le sourire en les saluant,

\- Yo Max, comme d'habitude tu attire des tas de filles fit une camarade de classe en le frappant dans le dos

\- Ça ne me rends pas heureux répondit Raphaël

Raphaël s'en foutait de tout cela pour lui, son objectif était devenir un grand démon comme Magnus. Raphaël marchait en compagnie de son camarade de classe quand il entendit des éclats de voix

\- Lâche ça Lily dit un homme

\- Non, jamais répondit Lily en tenant un corbeau dans ses mains

\- Laisse-nous le prendre s'il te plait Lily dit un autre homme

\- Il ne fera rien, il ne peut plus voler s'exclama Lily

\- Si nous te laissons ce genre de choses ça va nous retomber dessus dit l'homme

\- NON cria Lily

Raphaël regarda la scène et vit la jeune fille tenait un corbeau dans ses mains, il passa devant pour la protéger

\- Que diable ? hey mon garçon écarte toi du chemin ordonna l'homme

\- Et si je refuse dit Raphaël froidement

Les hommes s'en allaient en traitant Raphaël de tous les noms, Raphaël se retourna vers la jeune fille

\- Tout va bien maintenant dit Raphaël

\- Merci répondis Lily

Raphaël regarda Lily et la trouva belle ce qui le fit rougir,

\- Ils disaient que les corbeaux dans le quartier étaient un problème, il semblerait qu'ils l'aient attaqué avec des canons à l'air. La blessure est sérieuse et il est si effrayé, je me demande s'il va s'en sortir dit Lily triste

Raphaël le guérit avec sa magie, et fit voler le corbeau sous les yeux de Lily

\- Il ira très bien, tu vois ? fit Raphaël

\- Waouh ! fit Lily émerveillé

\- Si tu as faim rejoins moi après l'école fit Raphaël en se retournant

\- Es-tu un ange ? demanda Lily

Raphaël était interloqué par la question de la jeune fille,

\- Merveilleux ! Tu sais utiliser la magie ? Je suis Lily de l'académie d'Idris section collège, 2ème année. Et toi ? demanda Lily

\- Max répondit Raphaël

\- Max, es-tu d'accord pour que je vienne ici après l'école aussi ? demanda Lily enthousiasme

\- Eh ! T'es sûre ? répondit Raphaël

\- C'est une promesse alors Max dit Lily en s'allant

\- Ah ouais répondit Raphaël bêtement

Raphaël souriait en disant que c'est sa chance de pouvoir être démon en ravissant l'âme de cette fille, il la retrouva au même endroit

\- Ah ! Max fit la jeune fille en voyant Raphaël

\- Eh Lily répondit Raphaël

\- Je me demande si les oiseaux me déteste demanda Lily

\- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Raphaël

\- Parce qu'ils viennent tous à toi Max répondit Lily

\- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'on bavarde un peu. Mais ils sont reconnaissants envers toi, quand il y a un typhon t'étais vraiment inquiète pour eux et tu venais vérifier leur nids. Tu aimes les oiseaux et tu leur parles tous les jours, expliqua Raphaël

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? demanda Lily

\- Je te le dire, c'est les oiseaux qui me l'ont dit répondit Raphaël

\- Je suis contente, en quelque sorte c'est comme si les oiseaux me parlent directement, Max tu dois avoir le cœur pur pour être autan en harmonie avec les oiseaux expliqua Lily

Raphaël écouta les corbeaux qui disaient du bien de Lily,

\- En ce qui me concerne, c'est un rêve de pouvoir parler aux oiseaux. Je me demande si je peux être comme toi Max fit Lily

Raphaël sentit son cœur se réchauffait,

\- J'ai amené plus de nourriture pour oiseaux plus qu'en prévu fit Lily en montrant un gros sac

Raphaël rigola,

\- Je suppose qu'on ne va pas en manquer ria Raphaël

Raphaël se disait son objectif sera bientôt atteint en dérobant l'âme de Lily mais il se disait pourquoi son cœur le faisait mal,

\- Max interpella Lily

Raphaël se tourna vers Lily,

\- Le corbeau n'est pas venu fit Lily inquiète

\- Eh dit Raphaël

\- Peut-être quelque chose d'horrible est lui arrivé à nouveau, il pourrait être blessé quelque part dans l'incapacité de Lily

\- Calme toi Lily rassura Raphaël

\- Je ne peux pas supporter sanglota Lily

\- Je ne veux pas revivre ce qu'il s'est passé il y a huit ans pleura Lily dans les bras de Raphaël

Raphaël sentit les souvenirs de Lily se déversent en lui telle une vague, il vit que Lily enfant avait pleuré sa mort quand il fut tué. Il serra Lily fort dans ses bras,

\- Max, tu pleure ? demanda Lily

Raphaël se sentit coupable d'avoir essayé de trompé Lily et sa rancœur contre les humains, il essuya ses larmes

\- Ça va aller, nous certainement le retrouver alors ne pleure plus réconforta Raphaël

Lily essuya ses larmes,

\- Tes sentiments ont été bien transmis à ce corbeau, je vais aller le cherchez pour toi ensuite je vais revenir promis Raphaël

Raphaël chercha le corbeau partout, mais ne le trouva pas. Cependant il croisa son maître

\- Raphaël, on retourne en enfer dit Magnus

\- Maître tout de suite demanda Raphaël

\- Oui tout de suite dépêche toi ordonna Magnus

Magnus le transforma en corbeau, il s'envola avec son maître en se disant à son retour il cherchera le corbeau. Il croisa Lily, Magnus le vit aussi

\- Cette fille peut voir Raphaël ? Je n'ai pas d'autres choix de effacer sa mémoire fit Magnus en amorçant un geste

\- Maître s'il vous plait arrêter supplia Raphaël

\- Raphaël s'étonna Magnus

\- C'est bon, c'est bon comme ça si elle peut me voir, il n'y a pas de soucis expliqua le corbeau

\- Allons-s y dit Magnus en se retournant

Raphaël s'envolant en se disant que c'est une façon de dire qu'il ne veut tromper Lily et aussi que c'était un adieu envers sa bien-aimée, Raphaël retourna sur terre à la recherche de Lily à leur endroit mais ne trouva personne. Raphaël vit le corbeau que cherchez Lily venir lui donner une bague,

\- Si c'est pour Lily donne la lui toi-même dit Raphaël

\- Rejoins là où elle est et donne la lui tu l'aimes n'est ce pas répondit le corbeau

Raphaël était stupéfait que le corbeau sait qu'il aime Lily,

\- Elle est au centre hospitalier d'Idris indiqua le corbeau

Raphaël serra la bague dans sa main et courra vers l'hôpital, il arriva à l'hôpital et ouvrit le pote de la chambre de Lily. Lily lui souriait

\- LILY, je, stoppai Raphaël

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu nourrir les oiseaux répondit Lily

\- Ce n'est pas pourquoi je, ce que j'ai besoin de dire est que bafouilla Raphaël

\- Je sais que tu es l'incarnation des corbeaux d'il y a huit ans n'est ce pas. En ce qui me concerne je peux comprendre les sentiments des oiseaux, ton cœur pleurait « je suis pleuré ». Ma maladie est incurable alors j'étais à nouveau hospitalisé suis jalouse des oiseaux de l'autre cotés de la fenêtre, si seulement un jour je puisse voler à travers le ciel comme eux mais il semblerait…

\- Je ne vais pas céder ton âme à qui que soit ou quoi que soit d'autre, ton âme m'appartiendra un jour. Une fois que j'aurai évolué en un puissant démon à part entière, je guérirai ta maladie promis Raphaël

\- Un jour j'aimerai voler en ta compagnie, même si tu es un démon tu es un ange pour moi dit Lily

Raphaël n'y tenant se jeter sur les lèvres de Lily pour sceller leurs promesses.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Alors le lemon je sais que beaucoup on pissait le sang et d'autres ont rendu l'âme mais bon vous avez jusqu'à jeudi pour voter. Dans le prochain on trouve nos amoureux qui vont jouer encore les lapins et un rival de Magnus.**


	16. Epilogue

**Marie3000 : Je prends ton note ton vote**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! N'oubliez pas de voter, vous avez jusqu'à jeudi**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

Alec et Magnus était dans le bain, Magnus avait entouré ses bras autour d'Alec.

\- Ah Magnus ce n'est pas l'endroit pour gémis Alec quand Magnus commença à le caresser

\- Viens, ce bain a été préparer avec une substance spéciale pour rendre ta peau encore plus beau. Regarde sa texture devient fine et douce au toucher comme la peau d'un nouveau née fit Magnus en caressant la peau d'Alec

\- Ah Qu'est qu'il y a dedans ? demanda Alec

\- Il est préférable que tu ne le sache pas pour ta tranquillité d'esprit répondit Magnus en pinçant les tétons d'Alec

Alec essaya de protestations mais Magnus le faire taire en l'embrassant, l'une des mains de Magnus vint caresser le sexe ce qui fit cria Alec de plaisirs. Magnus le pénétra sec ce qui fit cria de plaisirs et douleur, il ondula ses hanches ce qui fit encore hurler Alec. Magnus commença son petit jeu favori d'essaya empêcher Alec de jouir trop tôt, Alec commença à pleurnicher Magnus pour le laisser ce qui fait ricaner Magnus généralement.

\- S'il te plait Magnus s'il te plait couina Alec sous les déhanchements de Magnus

\- Dis le fort mon amour je veux les entendre répondit Magnus

\- S'il te plait laisse moi Jo-Ah, Magnus, s'il te plait laisse moi jouir je t'en prie pleurnicha Alec de plaisir que prodiguait Magnus

\- Hum ! Laisse-moi réfléchir, peut-être si tu es un bon garçon dit Magnus en ondula ses hanches plus fortes en Alec

Après un bon moment, Magnus laissa enfin Alec jouir qui parfois s'évanouissait d'avoir eu trop de plaisirs, Magnus l'embrassa sur le front humide d'Alec.

\- Alec ne t'éloigne jamais de mes bras et ne vas jamais dehors sans moi dit Magnus en ramenant Alec dans leurs chambres

Alec marcha dans le couloir du château, quand il vit un chat blessé dehors. Il se précipita dehors, il prit le petit chat.

\- Ça va aller, je vais prends soin de toi

\- Ah oui fit une voix provenant du chat

Alec lâcha le chat qui se transforma un homme aux cheveux blonds presque blancs aux yeux noirs, il eut peur. Magnus ressentit la force du démon, et il se tourna vers une servante

\- Où est Alec ? demanda Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas maître répondis le servant

Alec était en enfermé dans une cage, le démon se réjouissait de la capture.

\- Je suis extrêmes heureux, je vais enfin exterminer Magnus et prendre sa place s'exclama le démon

\- Que vous avez l'intention de faire de moi ? demanda Alec

\- Je me sers de toi pour attirer Magnus pour le tuer répondit le démon

\- NON, libérer moi sur le champ, je ne vais pas vous laissez faire s'écria Alec

\- SILENCE cria le démon en lançant une boule d'énergie sur Alec

Alec se cogna à la cage, il était complètement sonné. Le démon s'approcha d'Alec

\- Misérable insectes, comment Magnus a pu se laisser approcher d'un humain à moins que ce soit autre chose fit le démon

Il s'approcha d'Alec, il déchira la chemise d'Alec et arracha le pantalon. Alec essaya de se débattre mais le démon l'empêcha de se débattre, il reçut une décharge d'énergie sur lui et il comprit que Magnus avait placé une protection. Il enleva la protection d'Alec

\- Je vois Magnus a mis un protection en toi pour te protéger mais ça ne marche pas avec moi ricana le démon

\- Laisse-moi tranquille cria Alec

\- Arrête de bouger, crois tu vas apprécier et quand j'aurai finis avec Magnus je dévorai ton âme et ton corps dit le démon en essayant de le violer

\- Non, lâche-moi cria Alec

\- SEBASTIEN cria une voix en colère

Sébastien et Alec regarda la source de la voix, Magnus apparu et était furax en voyant l'état de d'Alec

\- TU VAS PAYER D'AVOIR ESSAYER DE TOUCHER ALEC ET D'AVOIR VIOLER SA CHAIR TENDRE cria Magnus

\- ENFIN JE VAIS T'EXTERMINER ET DEVENIR LE ROI SUPREME cria Sébastien

\- PAUVRE FOU, CROIS TU ME VAICRE cracha Magnus

\- NOTRE PUISSANCE EST LA MEME s'exclama Sébastien

\- Espèce de batards, ma puissance dépasse la tienne cria Magnus

\- Quoi, comment ça demanda le démon

Magnus ne le répondit pas et envoya une énorme puissance d'énergie sur lui qui le fit rapetisser, Magnus l'écrasa lentement pour en profiter de la peur et la souffrance du démon.

\- Cette force est utilisée pour les choses que j'aime dit Magnus froidement

Il se tourna vers Alec qui était traumatisé,

\- Alexander, mon amour viens vite dans mes bras fit Magnus en écartant ses bras

Alec courut dans les bras de Magnus qui le serra dans ses bras, Alec sanglota dans les bras de Magnus

\- J'ai eu tellement peur sanglota Alec

\- Je suis désolé mon amour réconforta Magnus

Magnus l'embrassa tendrement,

\- Quand nous arrivons au palais, je te ferrais boire la coupe aux vœux dit Magnus

\- La coupe aux vœux ? répéta Alec

\- N'est ce pas une célébration sur terre ? demanda Magnus

Alec comprit qu'il parla du mariage,

\- Magnus fit Alec en serrant Magnus encore plus fort

Tous les démons étaient rassemblés,

\- Vous qui êtes ici, je vous présente mon mari Alexander annonça Magnus à l'assemblé de démons

Tous les démons se réjouissaient de la nouvelle, Magnus versa du vin dans une coupe

\- Je fais ce pacte de te protégé toujours et je serais avec toi pour l'éternité, je t'offre mon amour éternelle dit Magnus en buvant une partie en donnant la coupe à Alec

\- Moi aussi je t'offre chaque partie de mon être répondit Alec en buvant la coupe

Magnus se pencha et embrassa Alec, et il n'y a aucune annulation de ce pacte final. Fin

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais le chapitre est très court mais c'est l'épilogue, de plus je rattraperai avec l'os que je mettrai demain soir qui s'appelle « Butterflies night » basé sur une mangas du même nom rating Malec et n'oubliez pas de voter. Vous avez jusqu'à Jeudi pour décider. Bisous**


	17. note 2

**Note**

Je mettrai la nouvelle fiction demain car il n' ya pas assez de voix, de plus merci à tous ceux qui me suivent. Je répète les fictions que je vous propose sont dans la note. Je vous laisse le temps de choisir jusqu'à demain


End file.
